


You Stole My Breath Away

by Teilo



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teilo/pseuds/Teilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is an FBI agent assigned to the Art Crime Team. He is investigating a rash of valuable works of art that have been stolen and at one point belonged to Jewish families during World War II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was eating his sandwich slowly and trying to stretch out his cramped legs while keeping an eye on the building across the street. His partner was talking about the four girls he was currently juggling. He was a firm believer in never denying women the chance to enjoy his company and especially his body. Blaine was barely listening. He was used to Wesley Montgomery’s erratic love life. Apparently Wes had called girlfriend #4 by girlfriend #2’s name at a most inopportune time. It had not gone over very well. Wes was thinking it was time to look for a new #4. 

“Why don’t you just try dating one girl at a time and then things like that won’t happen Wes,” suggested Blaine as he finished off his sandwich.

Wes looked at him horrified, “What for? Why limit yourself to one when there is a buffet of women just waiting out there to be pigged out on? I guess you wouldn’t understand seeing as how you like different jiggly bits than I do.”

“Just because I’m gay does not mean I don’t understand the concept of monogamy or the “being a slut” concept Wes,” sighed Blaine – tired of the conversation before it could even start. It seemed they had this same conversation at least once a week.

“I. am. not. a. whore!”

“I never said whore – I said slut,” clarified Blaine with a smirk on his face. 

“As long as we are clear on the whore part,” said Wes.

Noticing movement at the far side of the building, Blaine sat up and motioned to Wes, “Something is moving…..relay the information to the other team.”

Both men snapped to attention. They were here to catch a thief and they were good at their job. Both men were part of the FBI Art Crime Team (ACT). Blaine had majored in Art History at Columbia and was recruited by the FBI right out of college. He had gone into the city for his interview and his roommates Wes and David Smith had tagged along that day. By the end of the day all three had taken the FBI entrance exam and had excelled at both the academic and the physical examinations. Wes and David had degrees in Finance and Business Administration. Due to Blaine’s degree in Art History he had been slotted into the Art Crime Team right away. The other two had joined the FBI as a lark and did not want to be separated from Blaine. All three men came from influential families and after a few phone calls all three had been assigned to the same team and the same duty station.

“David said their monitors did not pick up anything,” Wes said. “They sent two men in to recon the area but nothing suspicious was reported.”

“I know I saw something,” mumbled Blaine as he rubbed his eyes. They had been staking out this building since 8:00pm and it was now going on 4:00am. He was tired. Maybe he had imagined the slight movement he had seen. He didn’t want to think so but he was exhausted. They had received a tip that “The Girl in Red” was going to be stolen from the Museum of Modern Art and they had decided to stake out the museum every night that the painting was being displayed. 

The painting had been drawn by Humberto “Beto” David, a famous painter who had lived in Germany at the start of World War II. Beto had a German mother and Spanish father and his time was divided up equally between Germany and Spain. His mother had been Jewish and she had not survived the concentration camp the family had been sent to at the height of the war. His father had been shot while leaving a synagogue after dropping off his wife for morning services the year before his mother died. Beto had taken refuge with friends and for a time he immersed himself in his painting. It was rumored that during the 2 years he was in hiding he had produced over a hundred finished masterpieces. Blaine had been fascinated with the history of this painter and had written his thesis on the man’s life and work. Unfortunately, very few of his painting survived the war. The paintings that did survive were said to be better than Picasso’s or Monet’s works. The last painting that had been sold at auction was sold for 30.1 million dollars and most people believed that the new owner had gotten a wonderful bargain.

The painting “The Girl in Red” was valued at 40 million dollars and needless to say the insurance company was quite nervous about the possibility of it being stolen. They had gone to the FBI and to NYPD to see if they could help keep their treasure from being lost. The FBI readily agreed to help NYPD. They didn’t do it out of the goodness of their heart but because they believed that this painting fit the profile of items that were being target by an extremely experienced thief that they had been tracking unsuccessfully for the past year. They agreed that their role would be advisory and only be actively involved when explicitly invited by the police department.

The Agent in Charge of Blaine’s unit had called a meeting last year to look into a rash of burglaries that had one thing in common. All the items that had been stolen had at some point belonged to Jewish families and had somehow ended up in the hands of Nazi sympathizers. Survivors of the Holocaust claimed many family heirlooms were stolen but the present day owners had documentation proving that they had “legitimately” acquired these items. All of the items stolen had at some point had their provenance questioned and this was the pattern that someone finally noticed and brought to the attention of the FBI. 

AIC Adams had gathered his team together and Blaine was finally given the chance to be the team leader on this case. He was in charge and he fully planned on capturing this thief to prove to himself as well as to his father that he was man enough to get the job done. His detail was to consist of four agents and he chose Wes, David and Bob Barley as part of his team. Wes and David would try to follow the money and Bob was the resident electronic genius. Some said he was a modern day technological savant. He could perform magic on anything that did not have a human heart. His skills would definitely be needed. Each team member was given a dossier on the stolen items and when Blaine flipped through to the page where information on the perps should be there was nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. 

“Where is the list of suspects? My file is missing that page,” he said looking up at AIC Adams. “Where is our starting point?”

“That’s what has us stalled. We have no viable suspects. This group of thieves are professionals. They have not left us anything to work with. Interpol was following some leads since some of the items were stolen overseas but they have come up empty. The last item stolen was located in the states so they sent us their files and their good wishes. They are available if we need help but it is all ours as of yesterday.”

“How do we know it is a group?” asked Blaine.

“The amount of research, the fact that these people have not screwed up and the fact that they have every law enforcement agency in the world looking for them unsuccessfully leads us to believe it has to be a group. It would be almost impossible for a single person to accomplish all of these thefts. Some occurred with days of each other in different parts of the world. We will be working under the assumption that it is a group.”

“So where do we start?” asked Wes. Everyone looked at AIC Adams and he shrugged. “The only thing we have is a tip that came through Interpol that the painting “The Girl in Red” which is on loan to the Museum of Modern Art is the next item to be stolen.” 

“Why that painting? What’s so special about it?” asked David. 

“It was painted by Humberto “Beto”David and given to the family that helped hide him from the Nazis for two years. He painted a picture of their daughter wearing a red jacket against a bleak, gray city scene. She was standing by herself surrounded by people walking down the streets without noticing this lost child. Everything was painted in black and white except for the little girl. Have any of you seen Schindler’s List?”

“The movie?” asked Wes.

“No the grocery list – yes the movie! Well there is a scene in there where there are bodies piled everywhere and there is a little girl standing on the street in a red jacket. It is said that this scene was inspired by the painting. Agent Anderson, do you have anything to add? If I’m not mistaken, your thesis was on this artist.”

“Yes. Beto David had two strikes against him. He was Jewish and gay. The Nazi’s did not like either group. At the beginning of the war he was tolerated but once it was known that he was a homosexual he was arrested and about to be sent to a concentration camp. His friends were able to smuggle him out of the prison and he was hidden for two years before a jilted lover revealed his hiding place in a pique of jealousy. He was arrested and executed as a traitor.”

“Huh – I guess whoever coined the phrase “hell has no fury like a woman scorned” never met a jilted gay man before,” laughed Wes. “Ouch!” he cried as Blaine “accidentally” kicked him on the shins….hard.

“Agent Montgomery, I’m going to pretend I did not hear that comment. I will however leave a copy of the FBI’s updated policy on sexual harassment on your desk. Please read it so that we are all clear on what is acceptable behavior in the workplace.” Wes looked a little sheepish as he nodded in AIC Adams direction.

Blaine continued, “The painting disappeared after Mr. & Mrs. Stein were sent to Auschwitz for aiding and abetting a known traitor and it suddenly reappeared 20 years after the end of the war. The provenance of the painting was never in question when the Stein family owned it. Beto had personally written a message on the back of the canvas dedicating the painting to Heidi, the couples’ daughter. However, once the painting appeared in the possession of the Muller family the descendants of the Stein family immediately demanded the return of their property. The Muller’s contend that the painting was sold by Mr. Stein before he was sent to Auschwitz to procure funds so that his relatives would have enough money to take care of Heidi. The Muller family has tried to sell the painting at auction but as long as the provenance is being disputed the painting cannot be sold.”

Seeing the confused looks his team had, Blaine sighed. He had to remember that while Art History was his passion; his colleagues were more interested in the money trail. 

“Why is provenance so important?” asked David.

“I am going to put this in terms you will understand,” said Blaine. “A work of art that has its provenance in order means that it is not a forgery or a reproduction. It also means that it is not a stolen or looted work of art. If “The Girl in Red” goes to auction without its provenance in order it might fetch up to 10 million dollars – might. Most serious collectors would be hesitant to dish out that much money for something that can turn out to be a forgery. If it goes to auction with an established provenance it could fetch up to 40 million dollars or more. See the difference?”

Blaine was glad to see that even Bob could understand the importance of provenance. 

“Have any of the other items stolen been recovered or located? Sometimes they turn up in private collections,” Blaine asked AIC Adams.

“The items stolen have disappeared without a trace. We need to make sure this painting does not get stolen from the Museum. It is going to be displayed for 10 days starting on Saturday. That gives up 5 days to set up a surveillance schedule. We will be getting local police officers to help us with the stakeout. Agent Anderson, please have a detailed plan on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. Gentlemen, I will see you all tomorrow,” with these final words AIC Adams walked out of the room.

“Okay guys, I’m headed back to my office to draw up a schedule. Wes, I suggest you go get that sexual harassment policy and make sure you read the damn thing so that Adams doesn’t decide to write you up. David, start asking some of your contacts in the money business if any of them have heard about any big art purchases going down. Bob, go home and practice speaking to humans. You might have to do that on this case.”

“Wait – weren’t we going to go check out that new karaoke bar that just opened up downtown?” whined Wes.

“Maybe after we figure this case out or when we get a break. For now we got shit to do.” That shit – as he eloquently had stated - consisted of sitting in this seat staking out the Museum instead of singing at the new karaoke bar.

“I can’t even feel my ass anymore,” grumbled Wes as he spoke to David on his headset.   
∞xxxxxx∞


	2. Chapter 2

The figure hugged the building silently blending into the night. He knew that there were police officers staking out the museum. He had seen them right away although they were pretty good about blending in but he was always aware of his surroundings and managed to spot them right away. How did they find out he wanted the painting? He knows he never told anyone his plans. Lucky guess? Maybe? Was it time to start worrying?

He hung back while the two officers climb out of their cars and patrolled the area. He was used to becoming a part of the scenery. He could literally stand in front of someone and go unnoticed. This used to bug the hell out of him in high school when he wanted someone to notice him but now he revels in the fact that being almost invisible is a rush. He waits until the police officers go back to their car before he starts making his getaway. He makes sure the painting is securely rolled and sealed into the special container he had made for this occasion. He needed to get that painting to complete a promise he made a long time ago. 

It had taken him almost 2 years to finally locate and plan this job but as always, he had succeeded just in time. He didn’t think Heidi would have lived another year. He quickly made his way to the car he had left hidden in plain sight and calmly drove off into the night. He had bypassed the elaborate alarm the owners had insisted the museum install and now he wondered how long before the alarm sounded letting everyone know that “The Girl in Red” had been stolen – while under police surveillance!  
∞xxxxxx∞

AIC Adams was livid!   
“IT.WAS.STOLEN.FROM.RIGHT.UNDER.YOUR.DAMN.NOSES!” Everyone looked around trying not to wilt under their boss’ glare. Blaine had been sound asleep when he had received a call from his boss telling him to be at the office ASAP!

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t see anything suspicious,” he continued his rant for a few minutes. Blaine just kept going over everything that had happened last night. He was positive he had seen movement in the shadows but the police officers that had patrolled the area did not see anything or anyone at all. Maybe it had just been a figment of his imagination or a result of listening to Wes’ love woes. Either way, he was in charge of this case and the thief or thieves had just handed his head on a silver platter over to his boss. Not good.

“We were not inside the premises. The museum directors did not want people to notice that the FBI and local law enforcement agencies were hovering. They were satisfied with their own security specialists and had us set up camp outside. When we left this morning we got the all clear from their own people! THEY didn’t even now the painting had been stolen.”

AIC Adams just inhaled sharply, “I know – I know – while the insurance company is royally pissed off at the museum – the museum is taking responsibility for their lack of cooperation and the fact that their own security gave you the all clear this morning is so embarrassing that they aren’t going to try and throw us under the bus.”

“When did they finally realize the painting was missing?” asked Blaine.

Adams burst out laughing, “It seems that the perps took a picture of the painting and blew it up to poster size and when they took the original they super-glued the poster to the frame. It fit perfectly and the security guards are not art majors so they saw a painting there and didn’t know the difference. All hell broke loose once the curator came in and happened to pass by the painting and noticed the poster right away. Can you imagine how pissed off the museum directors were?”

“You are fucking kidding me – they glued a poster of the picture to the frame?” David asked. “The size of those cajones are amazing!”

“That does take some balls!” agreed Wesley. 

Blaine couldn’t stop laughing at how irreverent these thieves were. They all headed to the museum to talk to the curator and to see they actual print that had been glued to the frame. All of them made sure their laughter stopped before they even drove up to the parking lot. No one wanted to see the FBI laughing their asses off at the site of a 40 million dollar heist. That would certainly not inspire the confidence the masses that depended on law enforcement throughout the world needed to see. They were led to the curator’s office and were shown the frame. Sure enough the print was an exact copy of the painting. It was actually a very good copy of the painting. It fit in the frame perfectly and the edges had been tacked on to the back of the frame with superglue. All in all – they couldn’t really tell it was a fake unless they were experts so they stopped making fun of the museum’s security team. All of them, except Blaine would have probably not caught on to the fact that the painting was a print.

“These people are experts,” commented the curator. “The Muller family demanded that a glass partition be installed in front of the painting with access limited to very few people including myself. The directors and the Muller family also had access to the painting. The security was based on fingerprint recognition and in order to open the glass partition one had to press the thumb and index fingers to the key pad. How did they manage to open it without setting off the alarm?”

Law enforcement had already checked for unknown fingerprints on the alarm pad and had found none. They were also trying to figure out where the print had been processed to see if that would give them any useful information. The curator handed Blaine a printout of all the times the glass partition had been opened and by whom. Everyone on the list had the authority to be near the painting. 

“What about the surveillance cameras,” asked Bob. “I would like to get those to look at them. Since we don’t know at what time the painting was stolen I will have to start at the time the museum closed last night.”

“We already have those ready for you,” said the curator. “As soon as the theft was noticed we locked down the museum and called you and NYPD. Since the thief has probably been long gone I made sure no one tampered or touched any of the surveillance cameras. I wanted them left alone so that your team would have the first look. I wanted the FBI and NYPD to in the museum but the directors would not allow it. Hindsight is truly 20/20, isn’t it? Please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything you might need. I don’t think the directors will try to get in your way any longer,” he said as he handed Bob the keys to the camera room. 

“Let’s get the tapes and take them back to the office. My equipment there is the best,” said Bob.

Blaine agreed and after talking to the Detective in charge and making sure the tapes were logged in correctly as evidence they headed back to the office. He told Bob to call him if he found anything interesting. He went to his office to type up a report of the theft and before too long he was engrossed in the report double checking his work. He needed everything to go smoothly in order to catch these people. He needed to prove himself not only to himself and the bureau but to his father. His father was constantly making snide comments about Blaine’s career choices and even snarkier comments about his lifestyle choices. His phone rang startling him, “Anderson.”

“Got something you might want to see,” said Bob. “We got a visual on the perp.”

Blaine flew out of his office and ran down the hall to Bob’s domain. He almost ran over the mail cart in his hurry. Wes and David saw him flying past their office and ran after him. Either there had been a break in the case or Daniel Radcliff had been spotted nearby. They figured it was the case and followed him.

“What did you find Bob,” gasped Blaine as he tried to control his breathing. He had run full tilt and hoped they finally had a lead.

“Check this out,” said Bob as he rewound the tape and pressed play. Everyone sat down and looked at the screen. The camera was pointing directly at the painting. The lighting was dim but you could still see the dark figure moving in and standing right in front of the glass partition. The figure was dressed in black and was wearing a ski mask. They couldn’t tell if the figure was male or female. The only thing they could tell was that the figure was tall and slim. The thief had the glass partition opened in under a minute. You could see him pull out the poster from a case strapped to his back. The moved closer to the painting and you could see him cut gently around the frame. The figure slowly rolled the painting and stuck it in the case. The print was unrolled and you could plainly see the thief moving the glue over the back of the frame before the print was put in place. The partition was closed and the thief slowly turned around faced the camera and gave a jaunty little salute before disappearing into the night.

“Did I forget to mention the size of this guy’s cajones,” quipped Wesley.

“How do we know it is a guy?” asked David.

“I didn’t see breasts,” answered Wesley. “And I was looking for them.”

“Jesus – Wes do you ever not think about sex?” asked Blaine.

“I was trying to ascertain whether or not the perpetrator of this burglary was indeed male or female,” said Wesley in perfect FBI lingo. “I have made a tentative decision that indeed the perp is not female. We are looking for a male, race unknown, about 5”10, slim and extremely cocky since he knew we were filming him.”  
Blaine just narrowed his eyes and glared at Wes while David & Bob were trying unsuccessfully to stop laughing. “I actually agree with your observation Wes.”

“Don’t forget he has an oversized scrotum,” hooted David. Blaine wondered how the hell he got stuck with these two. These two had managed to make his life hell – first at Dalton, college and now at the FBI. He just couldn’t shake them. Of course he knew they would willingly lay down their lives for him so regardless he was stuck with them.

“Ok, Bob – print out a couple of the stills from the film. David - contact the profilers and have someone give us a profile. Email them a copy of the dossier. I’m going to call Adams to let him know what we’ve found. Wes - contact the detective that was on the case this morning and give him the information and a copy of the tape. Let’s meet up in my office in one hour to finalize the daily reports,” said Blaine as he headed back to his office. He was all psyched and ready to figure out this perp. He couldn’t believe that jaunty little salute. The guy knew how to make an exit – that’s for sure.

Two hours later he sighed and tried to work the kinks out of his neck. They were done for the day. Unless they caught a break the ball was in the perps court. 

“How about we go grab some drinks at the new karaoke bar?” he asked his crew. They all agreed to meet up at Blaine’s apartment as soon as they went home to shower and change.


	3. Chapter 3

They all piled into the taxi and headed to VIBE, the newest karaoke bar, in New York City. Blaine, Wes & David had belonged to the Warblers, Dalton’s glee club and loved to karaoke. Bob just went along for the alcohol and to have a good time with the guys. He was scared to death that girls would talk to him but he was good at keeping an eye on the other three is they got too drunk. The club was packed and they were lucky to find a table. They ordered their drinks and sat back and listened to a short brunette belt out the last note of Defying Gravity. She acknowledged the claps and hollers as her due and plopped off the stage to go meet her friends. 

“I’m going to go sign us up to sing,” said David as he headed to the DJ’s counter. Wes immediately zeroed in on any women who looked like they were not accompanied by a boyfriend or husband. Blaine just sat back and relaxed feeling the beat of the music vibrate through his body. He heard the music stop and a few minutes later he heard a familiar Beatle’s song start playing. He closed his eyes and started swaying to the music and then he heard the voice singing and it felt he had just been zapped with a Taser gun. That voice was heavenly. He opened his eyes and focused on the man singing Blackbird. The man was beautiful. He was dressed in black, skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted on, a white, button down shirt and a vest that – wait was that a corset??? Blaine couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He felt David slap him upside his head trying to get his attention.

“Hey man – you better blink or your eyes are going to dry out and fall out. See something you like,” he smirked at Blaine.  
Blaine just nodded and kept staring at the vision on stage. The song finally ended and amid applause and whistles the man bowed and stepped off the stage. Blaine finally blinked. His brain was no longer processing any new information. All he could picture was that beautiful face squirming in a lust filled haze underneath him. He needed to speak to him. Hell, he needed to fuck him like yesterday. He had to be gay. Blaine couldn’t believe the world would be so cruel as to parade perfection in front of him and then finding out the man was straight. He couldn’t understand the reaction he was having sure, he hadn’t been involved with anyone in more than a year but there had been sex here and there so it wasn’t like he was backlogged or anything. This guy just hit a primal nerve and that had never happened before. He had to talk to him. He got up ignoring the catcalls he was getting from his friends and headed in the direction of the stage. He had seen the man head towards a table near the stage. He was so intent on finding the table that he wasn’t watching where he was going and almost landed on his ass when he bumped into someone pretty hard. 

“Humph..,” was all he heard as he tripped on the body that crashed on the floor. He tried to break his fall but ended up landing on someone. 

“Oh my god, I am so – so sorry,” he started saying and then abruptly stopped talking as he finally noticed the person he had flattened on the floor. He was lying on top of the guy he had been looking for! He couldn’t stop staring.

“Ummmm, can you please get off – I can’t breathe,” whispered the vision.

“Right – oh – sorry, here grab my hand,” he said as he pulled him up off of the ground. “I’m really sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“I think I’ll be okay – just a little out of breath. Were you being chased by demons because you were really rushing through here like someone wanted to kill you or steal your virginity,” he said as he was trying to straighten out his clothes. “I’m Kurt by the way,” he said putting out his hand.

Blaine grabbed his hand, “Blaine – can I buy you a drink to make up for my clumsiness?”

The young man just quirked up an eyebrow and tilted his head before nodding affirmatively, “Sure, let me just tell my friends so they don’t worry. I’ll be back in a second.” Blaine watched him walk to the table near the stage and lean down to whisper into a man’s ear. The man stood up and Blaine gulped – the guy was tall – and looked directly at Blaine before nodding at Kurt. Blaine wondered if that was Kurt’s boyfriend. Actually he didn’t even know if Kurt was gay but he was sure keeping his fingers crossed. Blaine glanced back to look for his friends and noticed that they were all laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes. They noticed Blaine staring and they started laughing harder. Blaine just ignored them and turned around to see Kurt walking towards him.

“Am I keeping you from your friends?” he asked.

“It’s fine. We were just out celebrating my brother’s last night as a single man. He is getting married tomorrow”

“Was the tall guy your brother?” he asked keeping his fingers crossed.

“Yeah, Finn finally managed to get Rachel to marry him. You might have noticed Rachel singing earlier – short, loud, brunette…”

“I did notice her,” he watched Kurt’s eyebrows lift up questioningly. “I mean I noticed her in the sense that she has a lot of talent. She really nailed that high note at the end of Defying Gravity. I also noticed you singing Blackbird. You have a beautiful voice,” he liked the fact that Kurt blushed.

“Thanks are you here with a girlfriend?” he asked.

“No, I’m gay,” he wanted that cleared up right away. “How about you?”

“Are you asking if I’m gay or if I’m here with a girlfriend?” teased Kurt.

“Both I guess,” he answered smiling at Kurt. 

“No, I’m not here with a girlfriend and yes, I am gay as well,” he answered. They ordered drinks and managed to find an empty table where they tried to hold a conversation. The DJ had returned from his break and the music was loud which made it impossible to hear each other. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Blaine was amazed at how well Kurt could dance and before too long they were bumping and grinding into each other. Blaine had his hands on Kurt’s ass and was as hard as a rock. He hadn’t been this intrigued with anyone in forever and he was enjoying himself. Kurt was hanging on to Blaine’s hips so tight that Blaine figured he would have bruises by tomorrow morning. They were wrapped up in their own little world until Kurt’s brother burst their little bubble.

“Hey Kurt, we need to get going. It’s getting late and we are meeting mom and dad at the hotel in 30 minutes. Their plane already landed at JFK.”

“Give me a minute. I’ll be right there,” said Kurt as he turned to Blaine and asked him for his phone. Blaine handed him his phone and Kurt quickly added his information to his phone. “Text me later so that I have your number,” he managed to say before he headed towards the exit.

Blaine just stood there and watched Kurt leave. He felt confused and suddenly he was anxious to get going so that he could text Kurt. He headed back to his table and noticed that Wes and David had already found company. Bob was nowhere to be seen. The guys were staying a bit longer and Blaine said his good-byes and headed out the door to catch a taxi back home. He quickly got his phone out and sent Kurt a text message.

-Hi Kurt – this is Blaine.

-Hi – do you have plans for tomorrow afternoon?

-I have work in the morning but I’m free after 2:00pm. Why?

-Would you like to be my date at a wedding?

-I’d love to.

 

-I’ll text you the location once I get back to the hotel. Meet me there at 4:00pm. The wedding is scheduled for 5:00pm. Can’t wait to see you! The dress is formal.

-Can’t wait to see you either!


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine woke up early and in a good mood. He hurriedly dressed and left for work. On the way in he stopped and ordered coffee and donuts for everyone. He couldn’t seem to keep the smile off his face as he walked to his office.

“Well, well, well, what have we here?” Wes was standing in the hallway waiting for him.

“Coffee and donuts,” damn that smile still wouldn’t go away thought Blaine.

“I was kind of busy last night – what with my mouth being violated in such a manner – that I couldn’t ask for any details but spill – who, what, when and most importantly how?” Blaine just gave him a pointed glance and handed him a coffee cup ignoring his questions.

“You know eventually you will break and tell us everything. Why avoid the inevitable? Oh – I get it you want to wait for David and Bob to get here so you don’t have to repeat the story twice. Cool. I can wait,” Blaine just wanted to ram his fist into Wes’ face but it was hard to think about any sort of violence when all his face wanted to do was smile.

Adams showed up for a debriefing and nothing new was added to the information they already had filed in their reports. 

Frustrated Blaine ran his fingers through his hair forgetting how much gel he had used until his fingers got stuck in his head, “Essentially there is nothing we can do to plan ahead. The perp has his own list of items he deems worthy enough to steal, which he isn’t sharing with us, and all we can do is sit back and wait until he makes a mistake so we can catch him,” he said surreptitiously wiping the gel off of his fingers with a napkin.

“Pretty much,” agreed Adams. “There were hundreds of thousands of artifacts, paintings, sculptures, jewelry, crystal, and china that went missing during the war and most of them have never been catalogued. Many of the items were destroyed by the Nazis so there really isn’t a complete list anywhere of what exactly is missing. There are items in private homes throughout the world that are not considered “priceless” but have some sentimental value to the families of the victims of the Holocaust. It all comes down to what this thief is thinking. What makes an item worthy of his time? 

We have reports of the expensive things that have been stolen but have there been other items stolen that have never been reported?”

“It’s frustrating just sitting here with no leads,” growled Blaine.

“At least you have video of this theft. Not sure if the perp is getting sloppy but he has never been caught on camera before,” Adams commented.

“I don’t think he was being sloppy. He knew we were staking out the place. He actually saluted us! I’m sure underneath the mask he was laughing his ass off at us. I can’t believe the museum security did not catch him right on the spot,” said Blaine shaking his head in disgust. 

“I guess the security guards were lulled by the fact that the security panel in front of the painting was touted as impossible to breach. They wanted all of their guards out patrolling instead of watching a painting that was impossible to steal. They figured if they were out on the floor they would have a better chance of catching any thief,” reported Adams.

“Agent Anderson, do you have anything else you want to add?”

“We do know that the person was male and is probably working alone. It is harder to keep secrets when you are working as a team and we were watching the perimeter of the museum. Had there been a team, they would have had a harder time blending in to the scenery. I’m inclined to believe that whoever he is – he’s working alone.” Everyone in the room agreed with Blaine’s assessment. “We will keep checking with our contacts and NYPD will continue to investigate but unless he pops up on our radar again we will just have to wait until he gets sloppy or we get lucky.”

“I will keep trying to find a money trail. If money is ever exchanged for this painting we will know about it. That value of the painting alone is enough to make it interesting gossip. It would be hard to keep that much money changing hands a secret. It might not happen for a few months. The theft generated so much publicity that the perp will probably keep the painting hidden for a while before he tries to get rid of it. David and I will keep plugging along,” said Wes as the group nodded and everyone went back to their offices.

Blaine was sitting at his desk finishing up some paperwork when his phone buzzed signaling a text message.

-Hey u, still on for the wedding today?

He quickly sent a reply.

-Definitely – I love weddings

-Ok – see u then I know u r working -bye

Blaine finished up a report and grabbed his jacket. He was just going to grab a sandwich at the corner deli and come back and work through his lunch hour. He wanted to finish up everything he had to accomplish so that he could leave as soon as possible. He didn’t get too far. Wes, David and Bob were all waiting for him by the elevator. He sighed and just kept walking. He knew they wouldn’t leave him alone until they had wrung every detail out of him.

“Let’s go then,” he told them as he walked into the elevator. 

“What’s his name?”

“What does he do for a living?”

“Is he gay?” at this question Blaine just shook his head.

“What kind of computer does he own?” Everyone just stopped trying to speak and stared at Bob. “What? That is a legitimate question. You can learn a lot about a person by the type of hardware they own,” Bob said defensively.

“I don’t think Blaine got a chance to really examine the hardware,” yelped Wes as Blaine punched him hard.

“As much grinding and bumping those two were doing on the dance floor we definitely know there was no software involved!” Blaine seriously just wanted to ram his head against the elevator door in frustration while the other three were almost in tears laughing at his expense. He really did love these guys but sometimes they were even too much for him to deal with. All he wanted was to finish his work and spend time with Kurt. He couldn’t believe he was so attracted to someone he had just met. 

They ordered their food and were waiting for their food when Blaine realized they were waiting for him to answer their questions.

“His name is Kurt. I don’t know what he does for a living. He is gay. I don’t know what type of computer he owns or even if he owns a computer,” he laughed at Bob’s shocked expression at the thought of someone not owning a computer. 

“He was there with his brother and friends. His brother is getting married today and he invited me to go with him.”

“Did you run his name through the system?” asked David.

“Umm no – that would be illegal plus I don’t even know his last name or date of birth.”

“Is he a good kisser?” asked Wes.

“We didn’t get the chance to kiss.”

“Humph – you better remedy that as soon as possible. No sense wasting time on someone who kisses like a dead fish,” mumbled Wes. Blaine just shook his head.

“What happened with those girls from last night?” asked Blaine trying to steer the conversation away from Kurt.

“Nothing – I will have you know that I was true to my girlfriends last night,” replied Wes sounding slightly offended.

“That’s because the girls were a couple who had made a bet with some friends to see who could get a guy to make out with them first,” laughed Bob while David and Wes looked embarrassed. Blaine started laughing and couldn’t stop until he finally had to try to take a breath.

“I thought whatever happened at VIBE stayed at VIBE,” grumbled David.

“Remember that the next time you guys want to grill me about Kurt,” said Blaine making a mental note to get Bob a nice gift for his birthday which was next week. They finished their lunch and headed back to work. Blaine was able to leave at 1:30 which gave him plenty of time to shop for a new shirt to go with his black suit.

∞xxxxxx∞

The thief dialed the international code for Germany and waited for the phone to be picked up. “How is Heidi doing?” he asked.

“She has her good days and bad days. Do you have good news?”

“Yes, please tell her I will see her Tuesday morning. I fly into Frankfurt on Monday and I will have a few minutes on Tuesday.”

“Thank you so much. You don’t know what this means to our family. My mother will be thrilled to see you. I will let her know you will be here soon.”

The thief hung up the phone. This job was complete. It had been a bit difficult but he had finally figured out how to get the painting. All he had to do now was smuggle it out of the country and return it to its rightful owner. He looked as his watch and hurried into the bathroom. He wanted to look good this afternoon. He thought about the man he met last night and couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t every day that he got to celebrate his brother’s marriage and meet an extremely hot, handsome man that seemed truly interested in him. All in all, Kurt Hummel had had a pretty good week!


	5. Chapter 5

∞xxxxxx∞  
Blaine found the hotel where the wedding was to take place. He saw Kurt as soon as he stepped into the lobby. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and he looked amazing! Blaine was glad he had worn his tuxedo as well. He swallowed nervously as he walked towards Kurt.

“Glad you found the place without any trouble,” said Kurt as he pulled Blaine in for a hug. “Come on I’ll introduce you to my family.”

“Dad, I’d like you to meet my friend.”

“Burt Hummel – nice to meet you,” Blaine tried to hide his surprise as he shook Kurt’s dad’s hand. The man looked nothing like his son. Burt looked like a burly truck driver who was not comfortable wearing formal clothing.

“Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you Mr. Hummel.”

“Have you known my son long, Blaine?”

“I actually just met him yesterday.” Blaine saw Mr. Hummel’s eyes narrow suspiciously as he looked at Kurt then directed another question at Blaine.

“So, are you from New York?”

“I’m actually from Ohio. I went to school here and just decided to stay.”

“Ohio, huh – what a coincidence. We just flew in from Lima.”

“My parents live in Westerville,” remarked Blaine. “Small world isn’t it.”

“Ok dad that’s enough of the inquisition,” said Kurt. “I still need to introduce him to everyone else,” he quickly dragged Blaine away from his dad. “Don’t mind my dad – he is just very protective of me. He thinks I can’t take care of myself.”

“I thought he was about to pull out his shotgun,” said Blaine nervously. He wasn’t used to meeting parents. 

“Don’t be silly – he can’t carry that around on an airplane.” Blaine gulped – Kurt was actually serious!

He dragged Blaine around introducing him to all of his friends and family. In his line of work, Blaine had to be pretty good at remembering faces and names and he put that knowledge to good use. Before too long the wedding ceremony began and soon after the reception was in full swing. Toasts were made and tears were shed and then the music began. Blaine stood up and asked Kurt to dance with him. The DJ put a slow song on and Blaine was able to slow dance with Kurt around the dance floor.

“I’m really glad you invited me.”

“I surprised myself. I’m not the type to pick up men at bars. Something about you though made me want to talk to you. I actually noticed you when I was singing on stage. I had enough alcohol in my system to give me enough courage to try and go speak with you. When you bumped into me I was actually headed over to where you were sitting,” confessed Kurt.

“I had had a long day at work and was sitting there relaxing when I heard your voice. I looked up and you actually stole my breath away. You were one of the most beautiful sights I had seen in a long time. I was actually on my way to find you when I practically ran you over. I was afraid of losing you in the crowd.” Blaine self-consciously licked his lips. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be holding such a beautiful creature in his arms. 

“I’m ready to leave whenever you are,” whispered Kurt into his ear. “We can go to my apartment or take a room right upstairs.” Blaine’s tie was strangling him. All he could do was nod. As Kurt started leading him towards the exit a little old lady grabbed Kurt’s arm.

“Kurtie, would you please dance with me?” she said.

“Aunt Minnie, umm where is Uncle Tom?” his voice was a bit breathless.

“Oh him – he’s probably outside smoking his cancer stick. I want to get on that dance floor and shake my butt Kurtie. Now be a good boy and lead on,” Kurt looked helplessly at Blaine and shrugged an apology before he led his aunt out on the dance floor. Just my luck thought Blaine – cockblocked by a 70 year old biddy wanting to get her groove on. He laughed and couldn’t seem to stop. He needed a drink. He headed straight to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey. He leaned on the bar and watched Kurt dance with his aunt. He had to hand it to her; she sure was doing her best to shake her moneymaker on that dance floor. Kurt was swinging and twirling her and she was having the time of her life. Blaine was frustrated, but how many guys would have changed their plans to accommodate a little old lady? That fact alone gave Blaine an idea of what kind of person Kurt was deep down. 

After leaving Aunt Minnie at her table Kurt tried to work his way back to Blaine but unfortunately, he had a lot of older relatives that wanted their turn dancing with sweet, little Kurtie. He looked at Blaine apologetically but did his best to keep the ladies happy. Blaine managed to get swept up in the dancing fever and had his turn dancing with the under 12 crowd. Between the two of them they managed to dance with almost all the women in the crowd. 

Once the bride and groom left the reception the guests started leaving. It was almost 2:00am when Kurt saw his dad calling him.

“Kurt, your Aunt Minnie and Uncle Tom were supposed to leave hours ago but you got your aunt all hyped up on the dance floor and now it is too late for them to drive back home. Can they stay at your apartment tonight? They will be leaving tomorrow after brunch. All the guests staying overnight have agreed to meet for brunch.”

Kurt groaned silently, he couldn’t tell his dad he had planned on having rough, dirty – maybe even kinky, sex with Blaine once they left the reception. “Sure - dad that won’t be a problem. Let me just say goodnight to Blaine and I’ll be right back.”

Disappointed did not even cover the way Blaine felt when Kurt told him the new development. “We can go to my apartment,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear running his tongue lightly around his ear.

“What would I say to my aunt and uncle? Here you go – I gotta go get laid – as I dump them off at my apartment and disappear! I think not.”

“I know those are just my sexual frustrations making themselves heard,” sighed Blaine as he gave him a hug. “When are they leaving?”

“It seems the Hummel clan has decided to get together tomorrow afternoon for brunch. I will probably have to be there and I am going to be going out of town on Monday so I am supposed to go in to work for a few hours tonight. I will be gone for a week but I’ll call you once I am back in town.”

“I had a really good time tonight, Kurt. Thank you for inviting me and I really look forward to finally spending some alone time with you when you get back in town,” said Blaine as he said goodnight to Kurt. He gently leaned in for a lingering kiss before he turned and walked away.

He caught a taxi back to his apartment and suddenly realized that he had no idea what Kurt did for a living. He really looked forward to getting to know him better hopefully when there weren’t any cockblocking relatives around! He needed to get home and take a freezing cold shower.

∞xxxxxx∞

Kurt was surprised that he really did enjoy himself at brunch the next day. It wasn’t often that the Hummel-Hudson clan got a chance to be on the same coast at the same time so it had been a while since he had seen some of his relatives. They all agreed that it had been too long in between visits and they all planned on getting together in a few months. He thought about Blaine throughout the day and smiled wistfully when he remembered him dancing with his little cousins. 

“What a pretty smile Kurtie,” said his Aunt Minnie. “Are you thinking of that handsome fella you were with last night?”

“Yeah, I was – is it that obvious?”

“Only to someone who has been in love before,” she answered smiling as she looked at her husband.

“Oh – no – no – no Aunt Minnie, I just met Blaine two days ago. I’m not in love with him,” he protested.

“Love happens when it happens - Kurtie – it has no time frame or limit. Just enjoy every moment of life that you have. I’m just glad to see you smiling and happy. I know you had a rough time in high school and I’m just glad life is up for you. You job is wonderful and all you need now is a pretty, young, sexy, little thing hanging off your arm to complete your life.”

Kurt almost choked on his Diet Coke at the thought of Blaine being his “pretty, young, sexy, little thing hanging off his arm.” While there had been a few men in his life none had lasted more than a few weeks. He had yet to fall in love. 

“Thanks Aunt Minnie. I will let you know how it goes. It is pretty new at the moment.”

“I saw how he looked at you Kurtie. He looked like he wanted to have his wicked way with you last night. Just remember you are not some floozy he picked up at a bar. You matter Kurt – don’t throw yourself around like you don’t matter.”

Kurt blushed furiously and decided to kiss her farewell before she went into details. He had already heard this speech from his dad and he wasn’t about to listen to another awkward conversation about sex – especially with his Aunt Minnie! He needed to get to work before it got too late. He had to make sure everything was packed and ready for the flight to Germany. He said goodbye to his dad and Carole and promised to be home for Thanksgiving.

∞xxxxxx∞  
Kurt loved his job. He had graduated college with dreams of being a designer in the fashion industry and since no one was knocking on his door wanting him to design unique, one-of-a-kind clothing he had found an entry level job working for Chanel. He needed to eat and pay rent and the job was in Paris. How could he not take the job? He worked in the Paris office for about a year and that is where he had met Heidi Stein. Kurt had been helping one of the designers do alterations to a few dresses when Heidi and some friends had come in for a fitting. Heidi was married to a German media mogul and she was attending a benefit at the Simon Wiesenthal Center in Los Angeles. 

Kurt was asked to help with her fitting and as he was busy pinning up the sleeves a bit he noticed the tattoo on her inner left arm. He froze. All he could do was stare at the numbers on her arm. Heidi had been talking to her friends when she finally noticed that Kurt was just standing there looking at her arm. 

“They marked us like cattle,” she whispered.

This startled him into action and he started working on her sleeves. He wasn’t sure if she had been talking to him and he didn’t know what to say. 

“I was only 3 years old when my parents were arrested for helping a friend hide from the authorities. They would not confess or give up the location of their friend so they had to find some way to force their confession. Instead of torturing them the Nazis decided to torture their child. Me. Most prisoners sent to Auschwitz were tattooed with identification numbers unless they were immediately sent to the gas chambers. My parents were to be executed immediately for their crime so they did not get tattooed. When they wouldn’t admit where they had hidden their friend the soldier in charge of their interrogation had me brought to him. He had someone hold me down while he stamped the numbers onto my arm. My parents had to sit there and hear my screams. They confessed to a number of crimes they never committed just to have him stop the torture. They were executed that same day. I’m not sure if my screams or my parent’s pain made a difference but one of the soldiers ordered to take me to the camp smuggled me out to my relatives. I don’t know if he was ever punished but I thank God for his actions every day.”

Kurt listened in horrified silence. He could not imagine how anyone could survive such atrocities. 

“Most of my friends here bear the mark as well. It is a constant reminder that life is precious. What is your name young man?” she asked as she gestured to her circle of friends.

“Kurt Hummel.”

“Hummel? Like my figurines?” this drew a chuckle from her friends. “I collect them with a passion! They are beautiful and fragile,” she stopped speaking for a few minutes and seemed lost in thought. Kurt finished the pinning up the sleeves and moved on to the next person. He thought he would never see her again but a few weeks later she ordered some new pieces and specifically requested that Kurt be the one in charge of her alterations. Kurt slowly gained a following among her acquaintances and he was permanently assigned to this particular group of women who surrounded themselves with beautiful clothing. After a few months, Heidi accidentally saw Kurt’s sketches and demanded he start designing all of her gowns. With the obscene amount of money Heidi spent on clothing, Kurt was immediately promoted to a design position. Of course, her circle of friends insisted on the same thing. Before Kurt knew it, he had become the favorite designer for the lovely group of women he would come to consider family. 

He loved to listen to them reminisce about their lives and how lucky they were to have made it through hell. They treated him well and included him whenever they had family gatherings. He was the keeper of many of their secrets and he was very protective of them. He never spoke to the media about the information he was privy to and this earned him their respect as well as more customers vying for his talent. 

Greta, one of Heidi’s close friends, fell ill about six months after Kurt met Heidi. Greta came from wealthy family that had somehow been able to retain some of their property after the war. She caught pneumonia when she was visiting Heidi and was too weak to go back home. She convalesced at Heidi’s estate outside of Wiesbaden. Due to Greta’s illness, Heidi had been reluctant to travel to New York for a scheduled fitting for a ball gown she had ordered. Kurt had been sent to do the alterations at her home. He was elated at being able to visit Heidi at her home. He set up shop in the day room and while he worked he sat and listened to their chatter.

“If I could see it one more time I would die a happy woman,” remarked Greta. Kurt caught the last part of their conversation and before he could help it he asked, “See what Greta?”

“My mother’s face.” Kurt looked at her with a confused look. “Excuse me?” 

 

She laughed at his confusion and said, “My mother had her portrait done right before the war by Humberto David, the painter. Alas, during the war it somehow ended up in the hands of one of the Generals in Hitler’s army.” 

“I thought your family was able to retain most of their possessions,” he said remembering an earlier conversation he had been privy to.

“They were able to keep some of the properties and the money that my grandfather had invested in the United States but most of the household items were confiscated.”

“Do you know where the painting is?” he asked.

“Yes, it is in the private collection of Jurgen Schmidt.”

“THE Jurgen Schmidt?” he asked incredulously. 

“I see you’ve heard of him,” she said.

“I’d have to have lived under a rock to not know who he is. He owns half of the world doesn’t he?” asked Kurt.

Greta laughed and said, “Just about.”

“I’ve actually been in his home. His wife has bought a few dresses that I’ve designed,” said Kurt modestly.

 

“Yes, well no matter how rich he is the truth is that his family profited from the death of thousands of people during the war. I don’t blame him personally since it was his father and grandfather that reaped the benefits but my family has contacted him requesting the painting back and he refuses to admit it was obtained illegally.”

“Is it worth a lot of money?” asked Kurt.

Heidi answered, “Just the fact that is was painted by Humberto “Beto” David makes it worth millions.”

“I’m not sure about its actual worth but its sentimental value is priceless,” whispered Greta. “We’ve tried our best to obtain it through the proper channels but he does hold a lot of influence – at least more so than my family. Anyways, no more depressing talk – I think I’m going to take a nap. You are a dear boy for listening to an old lady’s rant Kurt,” she gave him a hug and left the room with Heidi following close behind.

That was the day that would change the course of Kurt’s life.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kurt boarded the Lufthansa plane from JKF to Frankfurt he started thinking about his secret life. This last job was supposed to be his last heist. He remembered how his life of crime had started. After he had returned to New York he couldn’t seem to forget the conversation he had had with Greta and Heidi. 

He threw himself into his work and a few weeks later Petra Schmidt, Jürgen’s wife, commissioned a gown for the Midnight Masquerade Ball her husband was giving to launch his new fashion magazine -Midnight.

Kurt was asked to design a gown as well as to be available the week prior to the ball to make sure everything was perfect. Kurt arrived at their estate right outside of Frankfurt and was given a large suite in which to work his magic. A few days before the Ball, Kurt was wandering around the estate trying to find his way back to his suite when he stumbled across a large hallway that served as an art gallery. The paintings on display were worth millions of dollars. Kurt was not an art expert but he knew that some of the paintings were obviously painted by Picasso and Monet. He had taken a few art history classes but even if he had not these paintings were famous. 

He noticed one painting that looked familiar. As he stood in front of the painting it finally dawned on him as to why it looked familiar. It was a portrait of Greta! He looked at the signature at the bottom of the painting and it read “Beto.” He looked at the brass marker underneath the painting and it read, “Fraulein: Humberto David.” The young lady in the painting was the spitting image of Greta. She was a beautiful young lady wearing a white, lacy dress and sitting under a tree holding a few sprigs of flowers. She was smiling at something or someone off in the distance and everyone could plainly see the love shining in her eyes. Kurt was mesmerized by the painting. The artist was truly talented. He had somehow managed to bring the painting to life.

Kurt forgot to breathe. This was the painting that belonged to Greta’s family. Kurt had pictured this painting guarded under lock and key simply because of its worth. He realized that to someone whose net worth was in the billions a simple painting worth a simple million was not that much of a big deal. Kurt continued walking until he found his suite. He kept thinking about the painting and how much it would mean for Greta to have it back in her family’s possession. 

As Kurt worked on the gown for Frau Schmidt he listened attentively to the caterers and the party planners talking about the event. There were over a thousand invitations that had been sent out by special delivery. Each invitation had included a diamond pendant and a set of diamond cufflinks as party favors. 

Kurt realized that while the party was in full swing the alarm systems would be turned off. This was so that guests who had imbibed too much would not accidentally set off the alarms. The Schmidts had invited people who were rich and powerful and they wanted to make sure everyone had a good time. This new magazine was to be the pinnacle of his success and Herr Schmidt wanted everything to be perfect - an alarm going off would not be conducive to a successful party especially if the polizei responded to the alarm.

The seed was planted and it started to grow. Kurt couldn’t stop thinking of the painting. Everyone was going to be wearing disguises; it was the Masquerade Ball after all. Kurt was to be in attendance in case there was a wardrobe malfunction and he would also be in costume. He sat there and sewed and planned his first felony.

On the day of the Ball Kurt finished his work early. Frau Schmidt’s gown was absolutely stunning. Kurt had outdone himself. He was free to attend the festivities and enjoy himself but he had to keep his cell phone handy in case he was needed. Kurt wandered around the portrait gallery and noticed that the area was not really open to the guests since it was on the other side of where the festivities were taking place. He was ready.

Before he knew it, Kurt had managed to pull the frame off the wall and get the portrait out of its frame. Luckily, his disguise included gloves and a mask although he wasn’t worried since he knew the cameras were not in use tonight. It was well known that inappropriate, intimate rendezvous’ happened whenever members of the rich and powerful gathered and nobody wanted an indiscretion recorded. Cameras were expected to be turned off and security kept outside the building which is why Kurt managed to hide the empty frame in a closet under some linen without being noticed. He had planned out the shortest route to his suite. He didn’t want to get caught red-handed. He pulled out the mailing tube he used to store his sketches and designs when he traveled overseas. He carefully placed the painting among his sketches and slowly rolled everything until it fit into his mailing tube. He placed the tube in a bin that contained ribbons, buttons and sewing notions. His heart was beating a mile of minute. He was sure that everyone was aware of what he had done.

He rejoined the festivities and managed to down so much alcohol that he started to actually have a good time eating and drinking the best foods money could buy. He could feel the adrenaline high buzzing through his system and he wondered how long it would be before the crash hit. He finally went to bed that night exhausted but expecting to be roused from his bed and arrested for theft. He wasn’t surprised that the theft had not been discovered yet. There literally were thousands of people moving around the estate – the caterers and estate staff were everywhere making sure every guests was being catered to. No one had a reason to worry about the artwork hanging in the gallery.

The next morning Kurt had a serious hangover and felt like crap. He managed to roll out of bed and finish getting everything packed and ready to go. Frau Schmidt was extremely pleased with the compliments that she had received on her costume and she managed to give Kurt quite a healthy tip before he was able to escape to the airport. Wow, he thought I get paid to steal….he was so scared he almost started laughing like a loon…he needed to get out of the house before he broke down and confessed!

The closer they got to the airport the more his nervous he felt. He could feel the sweat pooling on his body and he could feel an anxiety attack coming on. How the hell was he going to clear customs without being caught with the painting? He didn’t know how criminals were supposed to act. What was he supposed to do now? He was angry at himself for acting so thoughtlessly. What had he been thinking? His body hurt – the alcohol in his system and the after effects of the adrenaline rush were taking their toll on him. He finally had a coherent thought – Heidi. He needed to talk to Heidi. Once the Schmidt’s driver dropped him off at airport he rushed in to the ticket counter and delayed his departure 24 hours. He needed time to go see Heidi. 

He dialed Heidi’s phone and anxiously waited for her to answer. She was glad to hear from him and was delighted when he told her he had a layover in Frankfurt and wanted to stop by to visit her. She insisted on sending a car for him and 20 minutes later he was on his way to her estate. 

Kurt didn’t know how he was going to address the issue of the painting. He couldn’t just blurt out that he had stolen the painting. He just hoped that when he confessed she wouldn’t call the polizei and report him. He knew Heidi was his friend but sometimes friendships end when felonies are brought into play. Kurt couldn’t imagine covering for a friend if they confessed to stealing a painting worth millions!

As the car pulled up to the front of the house he could see Heidi waiting at the door. As soon as the car stopped he wrenched the car door open and fairly flew across the driveway hurtling himself at Heidi.

“Umph!” she exclaimed as she tried to keep her balance.

Kurt could feel the tears starting to fall and he just tightened his grip on her when she tried to untangle herself from his grasp. She finally waited until his tears subsided and he pulled himself together.

“Sorry, I just really needed to see you,” he smiled sheepishly trying to dry his face.

“It’s okay Kurt. Let’s go sit in the library. I ordered you some lovely tea when I heard the car drive up.”

“Tea sounds lovely but do you think I could have something a little stronger?” Heidi nodded looking at him. He could tell she was concerned but was too polite to ask him directly.

She led him into the library and settled him down on the comfy leather couch while she poured him a tumbler full of whiskey. Instead of sipping the whiskey, Kurt slammed the drink down coughing and sputtering as the heat burned his throat. He really had to get a grip on his emotions. He looked at Heidi and opened his mouth to say thank you but instead, “I stole Greta’s mother!” came tumbling out of his mouth. 

“Greta’s mother?” asked Heidi reaching over to feel his forehead. “Are you feeling okay Kurt? Do you need to lay down for a bit?” She wasn’t sure what he was talking about but she was starting to think he was either working too hard or under some type of influence. She hated to think he had started using drugs but one never knew with young people.

“Do you remember the day when Greta was sick and she started talking about how she just wanted to see her mother’s face one more time before she died?”

“Yes, she was in a nostalgic mood. We aren’t spring chickens anymore Kurt. We are all aware how little time we have left. Any sickness, at our age, could be the start of the end for us so whenever we get sick we always think about those we have loved and lost.”

“I stole the painting of Greta’s mother.” Heidi just looked at him waiting for the details.

“I’ve been at the Schmidt’s house this past week getting the costumes ready for the Masquerade Ball. I had totally forgotten about that conversation until I got lost and started wandering around their estate looking for my room. I happened to find myself in this long hallway containing tons of paintings on the walls and as I was walking by glancing at some of them I saw Greta’s face looking at me. I stopped to admire the painting when it hit me – this was the painting Greta was talking about. This was her mother staring at me.”

“So you decided to steal it?” asked Heidi calmly.

“Well no – not at that specific moment. I’m not sure what happened either. One minute I was admiring the painting the next minute I was in my room planning a heist. All I could think about was the fact that Greta wanted – no needed - to see her mother’s face one more time before she died. She sounded so sad and I just want her to be happy for however long she has left. I thought about the unfairness of everything that had happened to everyone in the circle and I think I talked myself into thinking it was the right thing to do – now I’m not so sure. I mean I could end up in prison for years and I don’t think I could survive that. I barely survived high school and the criminals in high school weren’t hard core like the ones in prison.” Kurt stopped talking. He knew he was rambling and he had to force himself to calm down. 

“How did you manage to take it without getting caught? I can’t imagine it was easy to just walk up and cut the painting right out of the frame without anyone noticing. The Schmidt’s have the best security known to mankind. They own a lot of valuable, priceless art and spend tons of money on protecting their assets.”

Kurt chuckled, “It was surprisingly easy. The alarms were off due to the ball and since costumes were mandatory, I didn’t have to worry about being recognized. I just simply walked up to the painting and took it right off the wall. It didn’t take long for me to get the painting out of the frame. I rolled it up and managed to hide the empty frame in a random closet under a bunch of linen. I took the painting to my room and hid it amongst my sketches and designs. It just blended right in with my own artwork. What do I do now?”

“First thing we need to do is to make sure that the painting is not discovered on your person. I will take care of the painting until we are sure it can’t be traced to you in any way, shape, or form. I’m sure the authorities are going to want to interview everyone who attended the ball. You need to make sure you don’t give yourself away while you are being interrogated. Did you change your ticket?”

“Yes, I almost had an anxiety attack just thinking about trying to clear customs. They only thing I could think about was changing my ticket and calling you.”

“I’m glad you did but the authorities will want to know why the sudden change of plans. It will look suspicious.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” said Kurt looking worried.

“My son attended the ball along with his family. You will tell the authorities that you ran into him and he mentioned that I wanted to order some new gowns for my granddaughter’s 21st birthday. I actually was going to contact you to design some dresses for the whole family so this works out perfectly. When you mentioned that you were leaving the next day he asked if you could change your ticket to come see me since you were already in town and he thinks I’m too old to travel. You got to the airport changed your ticket and then called me so that I could send a car to pick you up. That is a perfect alibi.”

Kurt was speechless. “Do you think your son will cover for me?”

“My son will do anything I ask him to do especially since Greta is his godmother and he loves her dearly.”

“I’m so sorry for forcing my stupidity on you and making you lie for me. Do you think I’m a horrible person?” he asked.

“I think that this was the most beautiful, wonderful thing anyone has ever done for us. You risked everything because you wanted to see an old lady happy. I don’t think you are a horrible person Kurt, impulsive maybe but not horrible.” Relief swept through his system. Heidi would help him. She would make everything better. 

“I’ll show you to your room. Relax for a bit and then get started on designing the most stunning gowns you can imagine for my family while I go speak with my son. I want you to be able to show some of the preliminary sketches to show the authorities in case they ask too many questions.”

Kurt was exhausted. He sat on the bed for a minute and he must have fallen asleep. He woke up 2 hours later when he heard someone knocking on the door. He crossed the room to find one of the maids holding a tray. A can of Diet Coke and a tall glass full of ice and a chicken salad sat on the tray.

“Ms. Heidi sent this up to tide you over until dinner. She went to visit her son but will return shortly.”

“Thank you,” he said as he suddenly realized he was starving. This was exactly what he needed to help him get back to work. He was feeling better already.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was roused out of his memories when the steward offered him a drink. He gladly accepted a Diet Coke and marveled at the path his life had taken thus far. Since that first heist Heidi had taken him under her wing. She continually referred her friends and acquaintances to Kurt as customers. She had access to the highest level of society and she made sure Kurt quickly became known in that world.

She sat down with him a few weeks after the theft and wanted to make sure that Kurt didn’t want to steal for profit or gain. He assured her that the only reason he had taken that painting was because of Greta and the fact that the painting had originally belonged to her family. She asked him if he was willing to help “retrieve” a few more items that belonged to the ladies in her circle of friends. She let him know that these items had also been wrongfully obtained at a terrible cost by Hitler’s Army and that they would be return to their rightful owner. Kurt was so grateful that Heidi had not turned him over to the authorities that he readily agreed to help her retrieve the lost heirlooms.

Heidi had been busy the past few weeks. She had collected data on about a dozen items that needed to be retrieved. She had pictures, blueprints, passwords and personal information on the present owners. She laughed when Kurt’s jaw dropped at the extensive data she had collected.

“Where did you get all this information from?”

“You’d be amazed at how easy it is to get information from the society matrons once you start complaining about the hired help. Last week Greta and I hosted a luncheon for a few ladies and I happen to mention that my son had to change security firms because the system we had kept going off at all hours of the night for no reason. All of a sudden everyone was either singing accolades or disparaging their own security firms. I asked them which company they might recommend and they all started giving me detailed descriptions of their own security system. One of them even told me her password because she was so proud of the fact that no one would ever guess that she was using her ex-husbands middle name as her password.”

Kurt laughed, “You do have a way with people Heidi.”

“It doesn’t take much to get those ladies to start talking about even the most intimate details of their lives,” she commented. “Now, I think we should start with this piece.” She handed Kurt a picture of a pendant. 

“It’s pretty. What is the history on this piece?” he asked.

“Have you heard of Faberge eggs?”

“The Czar Nicholas type Faberge eggs?”

“Exactly. This pendant was made for the Czarina by Faberge himself. It was an exact replica of an egg that the Czar had given her for Christmas. When the family was sent into exile, one of the ladies that helped clean the house and cook for the family became a confidant to the Czarina. She tried her best to make life as easy as she could with her limited resources. She smuggled in treats for the children and was even able to smuggle correspondence from the royals to their European cousins. As a thank you the Czarina gave the pendant to the woman. After the royals were murdered, the lady and her family fled to Germany in fear that they would be murdered as well. They managed to make a life for themselves in Munich and their children grew up and married locals. Her daughter married a Jewish man and her mother gifted her with the pendant on her wedding day. The rest is history – as they say. The couple was eventually sent to Dachau and never heard from again. The pendant disappeared and then reappeared after the war. I want to return it to its rightful owners.”

“Who does it belong to?”

“It belonged to Lisel’s aunt.” Lisel was another one of Heidi’s circle of friends. “I had the group over for dinner one night and I asked each one to think about something that had been taken from their family during the holocaust. I told them that I wanted to know that if given the chance - which of their family heirlooms would they want returned. Some of the items were of sentimental value while others were priceless but I made sure to list every item they mentioned.”

“Why?” Kurt’s curiosity was evident.

“I never really think about that time. It was painful the first time around without revisiting it all over again. However, you landed on my doorstep with this stolen painting wanting to right a wrong and I haven’t been able to get over the fact that Greta was overjoyed when I presented the painting to her. She insists that she has made peace with her life and is ready to go on whenever her time is up. The painting seemed to heal her shattered heart. You, Kurt, you - made that possible. My friends have been my family for so long and I know that many of them are but a shadow of what they were meant to be and all of that potential was stolen from entire families. I think we can help them come to terms with their past and help them let go of some painful memories by providing them with a piece of their loved ones.”

“You gave the painting to Greta?” Kurt had been wondering about the painting but didn’t have the nerve to ask Heidi about it.

“I did.”

“Did she asked you were you had gotten it from?”

“I did mention how it got to me. Rest assured Greta would never give you up to the authorities. Of course, she will have to hide the painting away from everyone except for close family members. It is after all stolen property but just having it in her possession has made a difference. She is grateful to everything you did for her family.”

“I didn’t even realize what I was doing at the time. I guess I have no impulse control and in this instance I’m glad it helped her and I am truly appreciative of the fact that you kept me out of prison. I couldn’t have gone to my family. My dad would have probably keeled over with another heart attack. You were the only one I could think of at the time.”

“I need you to take the time to think about what helping me would entail. I am not going to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. If you don’t think you can do this with me then I will respect that and let this go. However, if you want to proceed I think we can make a difference in the lives of our friends.”

“Do you think we can do this and get away with it?”

“Yes. I think that between the two of us we can definitely succeed without getting caught. Understand that you will be the one taking most of the risks though, but I will be with you all the way.”

Kurt stood up and hugged Heidi. “Count me in,” he whispered in her ear wondering which of the items was the one Heidi wanted.

From that moment on they were inseparable. They spent every free moment planning their moves and collecting information from every source they could get their hands on. Kurt became quite proficient at sneaking in and out of places. His body was thin and he had a dancer’s fluidity that made it possible for him to skirt around obstacles in his path. Heidi suggested he train his body in the martial arts and he took up yoga as a way of relaxing. His body became toned and while his frame was not prone to massive muscles he was as close to physical perfection as he could get. No one would have guessed that under all those layers there was a body to die for.

Over time they eventually managed to retrieve all the items on the list without the authorities connecting the thefts. He had been questioned as part of different investigations due to his presence either before or during some of the thefts, but was always dismissed as a suspect. Kurt was sometimes offended that no one considered him a viable suspect although, he was glad he was never arrested. He didn’t think he could rock the jailhouse look. None of the items were ever recovered by the authorities and the insurance companies had to settle with their clients. 

Heidi and Kurt met after the last item was retrieved and they had a celebratory drink. They had retired from the retrieval business and both were happy. They no longer had to worry about something going wrong during a retrieval. It had taken a toll on both of them mentally and physically but both were willing to pay the price for their friend’s happiness.

“Which item was for you?” This was the question Kurt had been dying to ask Heidi.

“None of them were for me,” she replied. “It was never about me – it was always about my friends. I am fine.”

“What would you have chosen?”

“Years ago, my family gave shelter to an artist named Beto David. My parents never asked for anything in return but Beto loved to paint and one day he decided to paint me wearing my favorite red jacket. At the time, my favorite color was red. He gave the painting to my parents as a gift. After my parents were sent to Auschwitz the painting disappeared only to reappear in the possession of the Muller family. They insist that my father sold it so that I would be looked after but my parents were arrested without any notice and of course the only people that can refute that statement are dead. It would be nice to have the painting back. I remember the smile on my mother’s face whenever she looked at the painting.”

“Which painting is it?”

“It is called “The Girl in Red” and it is a beautiful piece of work. However, we are done with our work Kurt and it is time to call it quits. I’ve appreciated your efforts and believe me when I say that you have very powerful families that count themselves as being in your debt. If there is ever anything and I do mean anything you ever need don’t hesitate to ask.” She bid him farewell and he left her estate feeling a bit sad that their adventures were over. 

The jolting sensation of the wheels hitting the tarmac startled Kurt out of his memories. They had landed at Frankfurt and he could feel the nervousness setting in. He had an expensive, stolen piece of work in his possession and he needed to get through customs even though he had cleared security in New York. Most of the other items that he had taken had been housed in Europe so it was easier to get them across the open borders. This was a bit more challenging since he had the actual item on his possession and the chances of him being caught were greater. 

Kurt traveled extensively to Europe. He had become friendly with some of the airport employees especially the customs personnel and baggage claim handlers. Kurt had figured out that a smile and a flirty personality went a long way. He noticed that Fritz and Anya were on duty at two of the custom windows and he maneuvered his way so that he made sure he was next in line at Fritz’ window. He straightened his clothes smiled brightly and made his way to the counter.

“Hello Mr. Hummel, anything to declare?” asked Fritz smiling widely. It was no secret that he had a crush on this handsome American but could never seem to gather the courage to ask for his number.

Kurt knew the effect he had on Fritz as he whispered huskily, “Nothing but boring old designs.” 

Fritz blushed, “Can I please look inside the mailing tube?”

Kurt smiled even though his stomach was in knots. He gently slit his designs out and let Fritz look inside the container. He had taped a design to the front and back of the painting and if it was inspected carefully the painting would undoubtedly be discovered. Since Fritz was used to seeing Kurt and knew that he was a designer he let Kurt hold on to his designs and did a cursory check. Kurt kept up a lively conversation with him trying to distract him. Eventually Fritz stamped all the necessary paperwork and Kurt was able to finally breathe. He had made it through customs!

He quickly made his way out of the airport and over to the Hilton Hotel which was connected to the airport. Kurt enjoyed staying at the Hilton when he was not staying as a guest at someone’s estate. The windows were sound proof and he enjoyed being near the airport in case he had to make a quick exit. 

He was in Frankfurt at the request of the Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany, Angela Merkel. He had never designed a dress for her but he had been touted as one of the premier designers and her stepson was getting married soon and she wanted her gown to make a statement at the wedding. The wedding was still 7 months away but Kurt was in demand and the sooner a gown was ordered the better for everyone involved. It was also the perfect cover story so that his trip to Germany would be under the guise of a business trip. What better alibi than an appointment to see the leader of the German government? Kurt smiled at the irony.

∞xxxxxx∞

 

Heidi had caught pneumonia and her doctors were not very optimistic. She was not responding to the treatment and her body was weakening. Karl Wagner, Heidi’s son, sat at her bedside and watched her deteriorate a little every day. It seemed like she had nothing left to fight for and he just couldn’t face the fact that she seemed to have given up on life. He was not only her son but her confidant and she had shared with him her activities with Kurt. He had wondered what was going on when he noticed that his mother was spending a lot of time with Kurt and not spending a fortune. 

He had decided to help his mother behind the scenes and he was the true brain behind the heists. Kurt did not know he was involved and Heidi had never wanted her son implicated in anything so she kept this information from Kurt. 

Karl couldn’t figure out why his mother his mother was giving up and he grew desperate. He remembered hearing her tell Kurt about the painting “The Girl in Red” and he wondered if having the painting in her possession would make a difference. Karl loved his mother and so he picked up the phone and called Kurt. 

Karl flew to New York to see Kurt and explained the situation. Kurt had been shocked at the extent of Karl’s role in their retrievals and he readily agreed to one last job. They stared planning that same day. Time was of the essence and Karl had come prepared with all the information Kurt needed and before he left New York the wheels were in motion. Now Kurt was in town with the painting and would be here tomorrow. Karl was hoping that this would rally Heidi’s strength and give her life new meaning.

∞xxxxxx∞

 

Kurt woke up on Tuesday morning and was waiting for a car to pick him up and take him to the building that housed the mayor’s office. Chancellor Merkel was meeting with the mayor in the morning and had scheduled in a quick meeting with Kurt right afterwards. Kurt was used to dealing with rich women but most of them were ladies whose spouses were the rich and powerful. He had never had a customer like Chancellor Merkel. He was thrilled that he had been asked to design her gown and fully intended on creating the most beautiful gown ever. 

Kurt met with her for approximately 30 minutes and he promised her some preliminary sketches within the next 48 hours. He was to fly down to Berlin on Thursday to finalize the design. He was taken back to the hotel and arrived just in time to meet up with Heidi’s chauffer. He jumped in the car and before he knew it he was standing in front of Karl. They exchanged pleasantries as Karl led Kurt into his office. 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this Kurt,” he said.

“You know I would do anything for Heidi. How is she by the way?”

“She is not doing well. I think she’s tired and has given up the fight. It’s really frustrating to see her just lying there not getting any better. The doctor’s say that the treatments should be working but so far nothing seems to be working. I’m hoping that once she sees the painting it will help motivate her to start fighting. I’m desperate. Can I see it?”

Kurt rolled his designs out of the mailing tube and gently peeled the painting away from the designs he had taped to the front and back of the paining. He handed the painting to Karl. 

“Wow! I never thought I would ever see this painting inside my home. I can’t wait to show it to mother!” He gently held the painting and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a simple frame and proceeded to put the painting into the frame. “I really want to get this professionally framed but since I can’t this will have to do. Come, let’s go see mother.” He started walking to the wing that housed Heidi’s suite. 

They knocked on the door and a nurse let them in. “How is she doing?” asked Karl making sure to whisper in case she was resting.

“About the same,” answered the nurse.

“Is she awake?”

“Yes, she was asking who had arrived.”

Karl and Kurt walked into the bedroom and Kurt was surprised at how frail Heidi looked. Her face was pale and he could see by the bags under her eyes that she was not sleeping well.

“Mom, Kurt’s here and he brought you a surprise.”

“Kurt…,” whispered Heidi softly reaching to grab a hold of Kurt’s hand.

“I’m here Heidi. I heard you weren’t feeling well and I found something that might help you feel better.”

Karl handed him the painting and they both heard the gasp, “Nooo Kurt – what have you done?” Kurt was surprised at her reaction. He thought she would be happy to see the painting. “We were done with all of this sweet boy, why would you risk your future for this old woman?”

“I risked it because I love you and I knew you needed something to help you feel better.” Kurt could see the tears forming in her eyes. She squeezed his hand and said, “Thank you. Tell me how you did it. I am sorry you had to do this all alone.”

“I had help. Karl was very helpful. However, there was a complication. Somehow or other - word got out because there were police patrolling the perimeter of the museum. I managed to get in and out without being seen.”

“How did you get around the alarm system?” asked Heidi. 

Kurt laughed, “That was the easiest part.”

“I thought they were designing a state of the art system for that painting?”

“I see someone has been keeping track of the painting,” said Kurt as he gently patted her hand.

“I tend to keep track of things I value – just like I always know where you and Karl are at any given moment in time,” she replied flippantly. Her cheeks were pink and Kurt could see that old spark slowly starting to gather steam.

“After Karl told me you weren’t feeling well we set the retrieval in motion. I happened to “bump” into Frau Muller in New York and I casually mentioned that I was designing Chancellor Merkel’s gown for her stepsons wedding. She was impressed and immediately asked if I could design her gown as well since she had been invited to the wedding. I told her I would have to get back to her as soon as I looked at my schedule since I am always booked far in advance. I didn’t want to appear too eager. I called her a few days later with the happy news that although I was booked solid, I would be willing to fit her in since she had impressed me with her beauty, style and flair. There was one condition – I would need to have access to her for one week before the wedding - the sooner the better and that I was free the following week.”

“Did she agree?”

“Even though the wedding isn’t until next year she agreed. I spent a week at her home and I must say I designed a gorgeous gown for her. I even mentioned that I would have it finished before Chancellor Merkel’s dress which impressed the hell out of her. She was giving me a tour of her home when I casually commented on all the art they owned. I had originally planned to stake out the home to get the painting from there, but she told me that they were getting ready to lend some pieces to the Museum of Modern Art in New York. When I squealed in delight, even though inside I was worried, she went on to show me the pieces they were lending out. “The Girl in Red” was the very first one she showed me. When I worriedly asked about the safety of the paintings she described in detail the elaborate system they insisted the museum have in place for their painting. She even mentioned that it could only be opened with their fingerprints. She gave me so many details that I figured it might be easier to steal it from the museum than from their home. Karl was able to get the particulars on the museum and I quickly managed to get a mold of the Muller’s fingerprints by switching their wineglasses during dinner.”

“But how did the police get involved?” asked Karl.

“Not sure - but that painting is worth millions. I’m sure there are plenty of thieves out there just waiting for a chance to steal that painting. I just happened to get there first.”

By this point in the conversation Heidi was sitting up in bed and asked Karl to help her sit on her chair by the fireplace. She was more animated than he had seen his mother in a while and he knew retrieving the painting had been a good idea. He would forever be grateful to Kurt.

“Kurt, I just want you to promise me that this is your last retrieval. Please promise me, on your mother’s grave that you will let this go from now on. I mean it Kurt,” she said when she sensed his hesitation in giving her his promise. “I will not be able to rest in peace unless I have your promise. I know you are a man of your word and you would die before breaking a vow.”

“I promise,” said Kurt as he hugged her gently. Heidi had become a very important person in his life and he knew that he would agree to anything to make her happy.

“Now, young man – met anyone special lately?” Kurt laughed as he started filling her in on his budding romance. He stayed for dinner and then hurried back to the airport to the hotel for some sleep before he started on the designs for Thursday’s meeting with the Chancellor. It was a good thing he already had some ideas running around his head.


	8. Chapter 8

After a successful meeting with the Chancellor at her main offices in Berlin, Kurt decided to play tourist for the rest of the day. His typical workdays were long and often involved intricate work so it felt good to be outside enjoying the fresh air. He loved the movie Valkyrie – well truthfully the image of Tom Cruise sporting an eye patch had played a major role in some of his alone time – so he decided to visit the offices of Colonel Stauffenberg, Bendlerblock, which had been turned into a museum. As he walked around the building he realized how close the July 20th assassination attempt on Hitler had come to succeeding. Here was a man that had tried to do the right thing regardless of personal safety. Things might have been different for millions of people had Col. Stauffenberg succeeded in his mission.

Although Kurt did not put his actions on par with Col. Stauffenberg he could relate to how meticulous one had to plan so that no one ended up in prison or dead. He walked from the museum to the main street to catch the bus to tour the Jewish Museum and he wandered around looking at the pictures they had detailing the atrocities the Nazis inflicted on their prisoners. He sat and listened to the recorded memoirs of survivors and their daily struggles even after the war. He didn’t have to imagine the guilt they suffered at having survived when most of their families had been murdered - he saw it on the faces of his friends. There was a chart listing the deaths in categories and Kurt was startled to see the numbers that were sent to the camps because their sexuality had been questioned. He knew that he could never pass as straight. He might as well have a rainbow colored sign tattooed to his forehead with the words “GAY” in capital letters punctuated with a smiley face – he was so obvious. 

“I thought I had it bad,” he muttered to himself. At least the jocks in high school only threatened to kill him. The Nazis actually made good on their promises. He was just thankful he had not been born in Germany during Hitler’s reign. He finished wandering around the museum and left. 

The day was a beautiful one and he decided to walk down the streets for a bit. He browsed around a few stores and bought some postcards to add to his collection. He liked to frame postcards of places he had visited to remind himself of the beauty he saw on his travels. He turned the corner and saw a portion of the Berlin Wall that had been left standing. It sat behind a fence so that it wouldn’t be picked apart by tourists and Kurt was able to see the graffiti and the desperate messages left there by the unknown faces that had lived this daily conflict. He saw how the city was working hard to heal itself as he meandered his way back to Alexanderplatz where he caught a bus back to his hotel. 

Kurt decided that Berlin was definitely a city that you needed to visit when you had the time to truly discover the beauty that was hidden under its ugly history. He was glad he had walked around and visited the museums. Kurt was looking for and had found the validation for his actions and he felt blessed and lucky enough to have made a difference in people’s lives regardless of the fact that some faction of society would label him a criminal.

He managed to get back to his hotel and ordered room service before he got ready for bed. He would be flying back home tomorrow morning and he wanted to get a good night’s rest. He normally did well dealing with jet-lag but the stress of the last job and transporting the painting had taken a toll on his sleep patterns. He lulled himself to sleep thinking about this new thing with Blaine. He wasn’t even sure what this “thing” was but he was willing to explore the possibilities. They hadn’t spoken in a week and he wasn’t sure what was going to happen with Blaine but the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep were his warm hazel eyes. 

∞xxxxxx∞

Blaine was glad it was Friday. His team had hit a brick wall as far as this case was concerned. They had all been excited about the surveillance tape and they had analyzed the hell out of it but they still had nothing. He slammed the file on his desk in frustration, “I can’t believe we aren’t any closer to solving this!”

“Don’t feel bad. No one has anything – not Interpol, not M16, the locals, the insurance agencies or any of the other ABC agencies out there,” said Wes trying to console his friend.

“Hell, no one is even sure it is the same group responsible for all the thefts,” chimed in David nudging Bob.

Startled Bob blurted, “Yeah, Blaine don’t feel bad – at least we are the first ones to get something on them.” Wes and David nodded their heads in agreement.

“Yeah, but still not enough. I really wanted to catch this guy.”

AIC Adams walked into their office and asked them all to follow him to the conference room. He had a picture up on the TV screen. “This copy of the Torah circa 1800’s was stolen from the British Library last night. It was used during special ceremonies at the Synagogue in Berlin. It was almost destroyed during Kristallnacht but the Rabbi was able to hide it away before he was brutally assaulted. It was eventually found and restored to its proper place once the Synagogue was restored. It was lent to the British Library for a few months as part of their Religions Across the World exhibit.”

“What is Kristallnacht and how do you spell it?” asked Bob already thinking about the research he would be doing.

“Kristallnacht was actually a 2 day event Agent Barley. From November 9-10, 1938 the Nazi’s led a series of coordinated attacks against Jews and Jewish businesses throughout Germany and Austria. Jewish homes and business were ransacked and all windows were shattered – hence the Kristallnacht nomenclature. Synagogues bore the brunt of the attacks and many of them were demolished.”

“Any idea who took it?” asked Blaine.

“No leads but the general consensus is that the same group that took The Girl in Red also took the Torah. There is nothing to specifically tie these two crimes together other than the fact that it fits the profile. The Jewish community claims it is a priceless artifact and they are demanding that the authorities put all their resources into finding the culprits who stole it and making sure they are punished for their crimes. We need to make sure the Brits get copies of all our data ASAP. The case now belongs to them. Agent Barley send all files electronically while the rest of you gather and package all hard copies and send them out by special courier.”

“So what does that mean? We just give up our case – just like that,” Blaine snapped his fingers.

“Agent Anderson, have you followed up every lead?”

“Yes, but…”

“Do you have anything new that might make lead to an imminent arrest?”

“No, but…”

“Then Agent Anderson, you have done everything in your power to solve this crime. Unless we get anything new that might lead to the painting or the Torah we must turn the case over to the Brits. This doesn’t mean that you give up totally – this just means that you keep working your open cases and someday hopefully we will get a break on this case. This is how we got the case remember? We must work with our intelligence counterparts to solve international crimes. In other words we need to learn how to play nice.”

“Ok but why do the Brits get the lead – the painting is just as valuable as the Torah?”

“At this moment in time the Brits are in the hot seat. It seems that the Synagogue originally wasn’t too keen on lending out their Torah but the Queen herself intervened with the Chancellor of Germany on behalf of the Library. The Chancellor managed to convince the Rabbi and he personally delivered it to the Queen. The Queen now finds herself in the unenviable position of having to explain how an important religious artifact was stolen while in her care. The Queen will always trump you Agent Anderson, every time,” the meeting was over as AIC Adams left the office.

“Well damn,” sighed Blaine as he followed everyone out of the conference room to their work area. Wes and David started making copies of all the files and packaged them up to send to England. Bob was busy sending off copies electronically and Blaine just stood there frustrated and pissed off so he decided to call it a day.

∞xxxxxx∞

Kurt woke up early and groaned. His dreams had been too chaotic and full of Blaine and had actually left him on edge. He was tired and grumpy and he had to catch his 11:00am flight out of Tegel Airport. He got dressed and ordered fresh fruit and yogurt before he headed to the airport. He wanted to just get on the plane and relax. He hoped the 11 hour flight went by quickly. He had a layover in London for an hour which would give him enough time to get some of the duty free colognes he loved so he felt a little better at the thought of some retail therapy. He finally boarded the plane and was actually able to work on some designs during the short flight to London. While in London he was able to pick up a couple of the scents he loved and he found cologne that reminded him of Blaine so he bought it on impulse. He couldn’t wait to smell it on Blaine. Kurt had never fallen in love before but he could feel himself falling for this person he had only known for a short time and that made him feel vulnerable, excited yet scared. It scared him because it was happening too fast and Blaine seemed too perfect to be true. He quickly stopped his train of thoughts as they started boarding his flight.

He boarded the plane and had just settled into his seat when he noticed that the empty seats behind him were being occupied by a couple of men. Each of the men held an identically beautifully dressed infant girl. They actually made a cute couple, thought Kurt. He started picturing himself and Blaine traveling with their children – hmmm probably just one baby not two at a time. 

“What the hell am I doing? I have us married with children and I’ve only known him for 2 weeks!” he thought to himself. Hopefully the sleeping babies would stay asleep. He had travelled enough to know that most babies had a hard time adjusting to the altitude and the noise level on an airplane. Kurt was able to concentrate on his designs for a few hours and he had just about decided it was time to try and sleep for a few hours when he heard a whimper followed by a much louder whimper. Before he knew it there were two identically pissed off babies making themselves heard. 

Kurt cringed and felt bad for the dads as he pulled out his headphones and put them on. He tried to sleep but he could still hear the screaming babies even through his headphones. Kurt sat there getting grumpier by the minute. By the time they were nearing New York Kurt had what felt like a full-blown migraine and it got so bad he actually felt like screaming right along with the babies. He wanted his blessedly quiet apartment, a shower, a glass of wine and a whole cheesecake. What he didn’t want was to be around anybody until he felt human again – he was starting to rethink the whole baby situation.

∞xxxxxx∞

It was finally Friday and Blaine couldn’t contain his excitement. He knew Kurt was flying in today and he couldn’t wait. As he lay in bed last night thinking of Kurt he decided he was going to surprise Kurt by meeting him at the airport. He knew his credentials would get him right through to the gate so he could surprise Kurt with flowers and hopefully convince him to go out to dinner with him. After all, he wanted to help Kurt overcome his jetlag and he knew that it was best if Kurt stayed awake as long as possible so that he could get used to the time difference. Blaine couldn’t wait until the next day to put his plan in motion.

The next morning he took his time getting dressed and stopped off at the florist near his office. He bought a bouquet of daisies. He had originally wanted to go with red roses but he didn’t want to scare him off – besides the daisies were cheerful and looked beautiful. He did feel silly walking into the office with a bouquet of flowers and hoped no one would notice.

“Blaine, you shouldn’t have,” said David as he tried to grab the flowers.

“I think those are for me David,” said Wes as he winked at Blaine. Blaine just smiled and looked at Bob waiting for his comment.

“What?” Bob was oblivious – it was good to know some things never changed.

“These are for Kurt, I decided I’m going to surprise him by picking him up at the airport.”

“What time are you supposed to pick him up? Do you need us to cover for you?” asked Wes.

Blaine’s shifty eyes couldn’t seem to focus on anyone in particular as he mumbled, “His plane lands at 5:30.”

His friends knew him too well, “Did you go look up his information on the arrival manifests?” Wes asked looking at him suspiciously.

“Yeeesss.”

“You used official resources to check up on your boyfriend? Are you crazy – you know that’s not allowed, right?”

“Actually I looked it up and no one will ever know I was in there,” said Bob not even looking up from his computer. “Blaine was trying to figure out their system so I just did it for him.”

Wes just shook his head and went back to his desk, “I hope Kurt likes surprises. You might not get the reception you are hoping for. It’s been a week since he’s been gone and you guys haven’t kept in touch. Are you sure you shouldn’t just wait for him to call you when he’s ready to see you? I know how….intense…you can get when you first meet someone almost dare we say…stalkerish. Maybe you should just lay low and let him come to you.”

“I like him why should I wait? What if I sit back and wait and someone swoops in and steals him away from me?”

“Huh – well I wasn’t aware he was “yours” officially.”

“Hey Wes – just leave him alone. It’s been awhile since Blaine has really been interested in anyone give him break.”

“Thanks David,” Blaine put the daisies in a glass of water making sure they wouldn’t wilt before he got a chance to give them to Kurt. “I need to leave the office by 3:00pm at the latest to make sure I get to the airport in time and cleared through security. Is that okay with you guys?”

“No problem – we got it,” Dave gave him a pat on the back as the men get to work.

At exactly 3:00pm Blaine hopped into a taxi and made the trip out to the airport. Traffic was bad and by the time he got through the traffic and showed his credentials to the TSA agents it was almost 5:15pm. He rushed to the gate just as the doors opened and the first travelers start trickling out. He positioned himself close to the doors so that he could spot Kurt as soon as he cleared the doors. 

∞xxxxxx∞

Kurt had never been happier to see the seatbelt signed turned off that at this very moment. He jumped up and tried to grab his carry-on bag but he must have been moving too slow. The couple with the infants beat him to the aisle and he had to wait until they gathered all their baby paraphernalia before he could grab his bag. He was stuck walking behind them and by some miracle the kids had finally stopped screaming. They were just sitting in their father’s arms with no worries and smiling at the world. Meanwhile Kurt just wanted to hit something. As he followed them out into the airport one of the babies dropped her pacifier. Kurt leaned over to grab it before it hit the floor and as he straightened up he spoted Blaine a few feet in front of him. He handed the pacifier to the baby and hurtled himself into Blaine’s arms. He felt Blaine stumble a bit but then regain his footing as he squeezed Kurt.

“Hi. What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up,” he handed the bouquet of daisies to Kurt.

Kurt smiles as he takes the flowers, “Thank you.” His headache is suddenly gone and he can feel the adrenaline pumping throughout his body. He shyly reached up and put his arms around Blaine’s neck and drew him in for a quick kiss. “How did you manage to get past security? Don’t you have to have a purchased ticket in order to get near the gates? And how did you know what flight I was on?”

“Oh, I just showed my credentials and there were only a few flights coming in from Europe so I guessed,” Blaine was not going to tell Kurt that he had used FBI intel to get his information. 

“Credentials? What credentials?”

Blaine reached into his pocket and flipped opened his credentials as he hands them over to Kurt, “I had to call ahead and get the airport security to escort me up here but I really wanted to surprise you.”

“FBI?” Kurt’s was too shocked to say anything else. He could feel the blood draining from his body and he actually felt lightheaded.

“Yeah – I thought I’d mentioned that I was an FBI agent. I’m part of the Art Crime Team – ACT for short.”

“I’m pretty sure I would have remembered that tidbit of information Blaine,” Kurt felt the panic setting in as he sat down on a chair. His legs gave out and he felt dizzy. Did Blaine suspect him? Was this the reason he was trying to hook up with him? Was he under surveillance and they decided to trap him by sending a hot, sexy, gay agent to get him to spill all his secrets? 

“Kurt are you okay? You look really pale and shaky?” Blaine reached out to grab Kurt’s hand but was startled when Kurt snatched his hand away and started walking to baggage claim. Damn – Kurt had some long legs on him, thought Blaine. 

He caught up with Kurt as he was wrestling his luggage off the carousel and heading outside to the taxi stand. He started throwing his luggage into the trunk of the first taxi without waiting for any help from the driver or Blaine. He needed to get home and as far away as possible from Blaine. He needed to figure out what was happening. He thought his past was over and done with and he had really been looking forward to starting something with Blaine. He was an idiot. No one that gorgeous would have been interested in Kurt Hummel. No Blaine was just interested in arresting him for his crimes. He just needed to get away. He looked up and saw that Blaine was standing next to him.

“Thank you for the flowers. I have to go. I will call you later. Bye!” Kurt jumped into the taxi and slammed the door giving the driver his address. He looked out the window and saw Blaine standing there with a totally confused look on his face. He couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to get sucked in by a pretty face. He couldn’t wait to get home to wallow in his misery and wonder how long until the FBI showed up at his door with an arrest warrant.

Blaine wasn’t sure what had just happened. One minute Kurt had been in his arms and the next he was zipping out of his life in a yellow taxi cab. “I should have listened to Wes – maybe Kurt doesn’t like surprises.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I tried to write this chapter so many times and I just couldn’t write the sex scene. Everything was coming out rated G so I finally asked the lovely YaDiva for help and she wrote the most amazing part of this chapter!!! Check out her stories: A Political Romance and a Legal Romance on FanFiction they are an awesome read.

Kurt got home and was in full panic mode. He didn’t know what to do or who to talk to. He wanted to call Heidi but figured his phone was probably being monitored and if he was going to prison he wasn’t about to drag Heidi or the circle in to this mess. He must have screwed up somehow but the more he thought about it he just couldn’t figure out where he had gone wrong. Was it the pendant, the sapphire earrings, the sculpture – the possibilities were endless? Had he left his DNA behind? He practically wore a body condom but he might have left a hair or a fingerprint without realizing it. How long had he been on the FBI’s watch list? Did they follow him to Heidi’s house?

He was so exhausted he couldn’t think straight any longer due to the jetlag and his imminent arrest. He showered and crashed for 12 hours straight. Saturday morning he woke up and decided he needed to go in to work. He normally had weekends off but he decided that if he was going to prison he better get as many of his designs into production so that his customers still got the items they had purchased. Kurt was a designer that was in high demand which was great for his bank account but now he felt pressed for time. 

He grabbed his phone off the charger and noticed that he had some missed calls and new text messages. He checked his voicemail and noticed that he had 5 messages from Blaine and one from his dad. He listened to his dad’s message and he hesitated a bit before he deleted Blaine’s before he was tempted to call him back. He did check his 4 text messages:

-Kurt please call me.

-I really need to talk to you.

-What happened? What did I do? I really want to see you

-Call me please…

Kurt really wanted to talk to Blaine. He had really liked him and knew that even though he had only known him for a few days he could have easily fallen in love with him. He was everything he wanted except for the whole “I’m going to arrest you vibe” he had going. Kurt just felt like staying in bed and crying or going home to see his dad and crying in his dad’s arms. However, he needed to man up and get to work. He knew that the risk of getting caught and the consequences for his actions were steep but he willingly did the crime so if he had to do the time then so be it. In theory that sounded good but really it just sucked. He didn’t think he could pull off the orange jumpsuit or whatever prison wear was in style this year. 

He got to work and started scanning his designs into the computer. Kurt was good at his job and once he spoke with his clients he was able to translate their wants and wishes onto paper pretty quickly. Kurt was rarely wrong. His designs were exclusive and high-priced for a reason. He liked to sew the more challenging gowns himself but for the most part he had the seamstresses working on the gowns. He oversaw every step of a gown’s creation and after working all day Saturday and Sunday he was quite satisfied that all of his clients would get their gowns regardless of what cage he was locked up in.

His phone kept buzzing with text messages and voicemail messages. He returned the ones he needed to and deleted all of Blaine’s. He wasn’t about to make his case against him any easier. 

 

∞xxxxxx∞

Blaine was going crazy. Kurt was not answering any of his calls or messages. He couldn’t figure out what went wrong. He was trained in reading people and the signs all pointed to the fact that Kurt wanted him just as much as he wanted Kurt. He looked at the clock and was surprised that it was almost midnight. He had to be at work early tomorrow morning since he had left early on Friday but decided that he was going to go see Kurt after work. 

He got to work early the next morning and got right to work. He didn’t even notice when the others arrived. He kept checking his phone every 30 minutes hoping Kurt had either called or sent him a text. He growled and threw his phone on his desk in frustration. Not a single missed call or text.

“What’s wrong,” Blaine was startled to see that Wes was standing in front of him. “I was expecting you to come in to work all happy, chipper and relaxed after the weekend with Kurt. I thought for sure the flowers would at least get you a little something-something but you frankly, look like shit.”

Blaine opened his mouth but was interrupted, “Hold up before you start your sad story. Let me get David and Bob in here so you don’t have to repeat yourself.” Wes hollered for the other two men to join them. Blaine told them everything from the moment he arrived at the airport to the moment Kurt hopped into the taxi and drove away. “One minute he was wrapped around me in one of the hottest kisses I’ve ever experienced and the next he was gone!” exclaimed Blaine. “I don’t know what I did and now he won’t answer my calls or texts.”

“So everything was fine until you showed him your credentials,” asked David.

Blaine froze and scowled at his friend, “Yeah – why?”

“Sounds like maybe he has a reason to want to avoid the FBI’s attention,” Blaine hadn’t even realized that Bob was even following the story since he was hunched over his computer as usual. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well it doesn’t take a genius to figure out it is either one of two options. He either has a criminal background or you are a crappy kisser. Do you want me to run a check on him?”

“No Bob. That would be illegal – remember? I will just have to ask him pointblank if he has a problem with the FBI.”

“That’s if he ever decides to take your calls,” mumbled Bob as he turned back to his monitor already forgetting the conversation.

“I was going to go to his apartment after work today to try and talk to him.”

“Do you know where he lives?” asked David looking at him suspiciously.

“Of course I do – now I gotta get to work.” Blaine couldn’t look at any of them as he headed back to his work area. He knew if they looked at him long enough they would know he had looked up Kurt’s address using the agency’s resources. No one bothered him the rest of the day – probably because he looked like he was about ready to cry or go ballistic if pushed too far and none of them wanted to be at the receiving end of tears or bullets so they left him alone. As soon as Blaine was done for the day he left without a word.

As soon as Blaine left the office Wes signaled David and they both proceeded to Bob’s workstation. “What did you find out?” They asked in unison.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t fuck with us Bob. I know for a fact that you were already running the name through the database before you even asked Blaine if he wanted you to run it so give it up,” snarled Wes.

“Shit – no wonder you always get people to confess. You fucking growled at me dude.” Bob pulled out a folder from his desk and took the computer printout and handed a copy to Wes and David. 

“Boy’s got money….shitloads of money. At lease we know he isn’t a gold digger like that one guy who was hanging around Blaine when he found out he was one of those “Andersons” and decided he wanted the sweet life. It took us 6 months to pry him off of Blaine.”

“Yeah, I saw that and ran his financials – it’s all on the up and up. The money is payroll stuff – all legit.”

“How can someone who makes dresses make 10 times more money than I do?” asked a shocked David.

 

“It’s called being a designer. Next time you see your mom ask her how much she paid for your sister’s wedding dress and that wasn’t even designed by an exclusive designer like Kurt,” said Wes shaking his head as he continued to read. “He has an apartment in a ritzy building – pretty much all paid for. Graduated top of his class, lived overseas for a few years, highly successful in business. Travels a lot but it is all business related.”

“No criminal record, no tickets, no lawsuits – looks like our boy is clean.”

“I wonder if there is anything funny about his family….,” he stopped talking as Bob handing him another printout. This one listed Kurt’s parents and step-brother. “Hmm parents are clean but the brother had a minor issue with the law in high school…”

“Yeah, I dug around when I noticed that. It seems he got charged with nailing lawn furniture to someone’s roof but then when I cross-referenced the address the dumbass nailed lawn furniture to his own house so not sure what was going on there,” remarked Bob. 

“He checks out. So why did he freak out when he saw Blaine’s credentials?” they wondered.

“Huh, well maybe Blaine sucks in the kissing department and Kurt finally realized it – Blaine did say they were kissing one minute and he was gone the next. Maybe it wasn’t about the FBI thing at all,” said Bob as the other boys slowly nodded. 

 

∞xxxxxx∞

Blaine was surprised to see the building Kurt lived in. Blaine had been shopping around for an apartment and knew that this was a pricey building before he even walked into the lobby. He approached the doorman standing behind the counter. “Good Evening, I am here to visit a friend. Could you please tell me what apartment Mr. Kurt Hummel lives in?”

“I’m sorry sir; our policy is not to give out any personal information regarding our tenants.”

“I’m a very good friend of Kurt’s I’m sure there would no problem with you buzzing me in and letting me know which apartment he lives in.” Blaine tried to look as friendly as he could but the doorman was not impressed.

“You must not be a very good friend if you don’t know where your friend lives,” he remarked. 

Blaine was not about to come this close and have to leave without seeing Kurt. He pulled out his credentials and asked, “Can you please tell me which apartment belongs to Mr. Kurt Hummel?”

“Are you here on official business?”

“Yes – no…”

“Well sir, since you are not sure why you are here and unless you have a warrant which gives you access to private information I must ask you to please leave the premises.”

Blaine knew when he was beaten. He turned and stalked out of the building. The doorman picked up the phone and dialed a number and waited for an answer. “Good Evening Mr. Hummel, this is Joseph at the Reception Desk.”

“Good Evening Joseph. I didn’t see you when I got home. How are you and your lovely wife?”

“We are doing well, Mr. Hummel. The missus wants me to thank you for the bottles of German wine you had shipped to our home. That brand is her favorite. I called to let you know that you had a visitor this evening but the young man did not know which apartment you lived in even though he claimed to be a friend. He insisted I give him this information and even flashed his FBI badge.” Joseph heard the light gasp over the phone and hurried to reassure Kurt, “he didn’t have a warrant or anything official so he left quite unhappily I might add. I just wanted to let you know.”

“Thank you Joseph. I’m glad to see that no one can just wander around the building,” after a few minutes of asking about the grandkids Kurt hung up the phone and slowly slid to the floor. His legs had given up on him. Blaine was definitely persistent. How Kurt wished things had been different. If Blaine had really been just a dreamboat anxious to get in his pants instead of trying to lock him up in a cage Kurt would have run downstairs himself and dragged him straight to his bedroom. Unfortunately, this was not the case. He had to just stay away from Blaine at all costs. He was terrified that he would give something away and incriminate himself. He quickly got his phone and sent Blaine a text message.

-Blaine I realized after we kissed that there was just nothing there. Please stop trying to contact me. I hope you will respect my wishes and leave me alone. –Kurt

Blaine’s response was instantaneous.

-You are wrong. There is something special between us. I felt it in the way you kissed me. You want me as much as I want you - please just talk to me.

Kurt turned off his phone and got ready for bed. His dreams were full of Blaine and when he woke up he could still feel, taste, smell and sense Blaine all around him. He sighed and jumped in the shower. 

 

∞xxxxxx∞

Blaine got to work early the next morning. He was still surprised at how protective the doorman had been. He was going to call his real estate lady later on today and ask her if there were any apartments available in the same building. Hell, if an FBI agent couldn’t get in then that was a safe place to live he thought laughing at himself. 

“Don’t . ASK.”

Wes just quirked an eyebrow at Blaine and decided he should not ask him how it went last night. From the looks of it he figured either Blaine didn’t get to talk to Kurt or he did and nothing had changed. He let it go for now and made sure David and Bob didn’t inquire about Kurt. Besides they had some interviews to do today and he didn’t want to add to Blaine’s stress level.

Blaine kept reading the text message Kurt had sent him and instinctively knew that Kurt was lying to him. The minute the credentials came out was the minute he had lost Kurt. He had been so hung up on trying to get Kurt to talk to him that he had totally forgotten about that part. His training kicked it and he sat down and tried to think about what happened clinically without all his emotions getting in the way. After a while he walked over to Bob’s workstation and sat down. He knew better than to interrupt Bob when he was typing and so he waited.

“Yes?”

“Is there a way to run a check on someone without anyone knowing you were in the system?”

“Not unless you are me,” Blaine knew Bob wasn’t exaggerating of flaunting his mad skills. He was just stating the obvious.

“I want to ask you a personal favor but I don’t want you to do it unless you want to – don’t feel pressured to it since it could get you in trouble if you get caught.”

“You want me to run a check on your boyfriend?”

“He is not my boyfriend and yes, I want you to run a full check on him and his financials.”

“Ok,” Bob didn’t even hesitate. “Check with me in about a half hour and I should have everything you need.”

“Just like that – no questions - no having to think it over?”

“Nope you asked for a favor and a favor you shall receive.” 

“Thanks Bob. I’m going to grab some lunch do you want me to bring you back something from the Deli down the street?”

“One of those Italian Subs would hit the spot.” 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he said as he grabbed his phone and grabbed the elevator. Wes waited for Blaine to get on the elevator before he booked it over to Bob’s desk.

“Did he ask you to run him?”

“Yep.”

“Did you tell him you already had all the information?”

“Hell no – then I would have to admit to running a check on his boyfriend. I’m oblivious to the social mores of society not totally stupid. This way it is his idea and he has to bear the responsibility of asking for the information himself in case it comes back to bite him on the ass. Plus I got lunch out of it so I’m good.” Wes had to admire Bob. 

Blaine killed time eating his sub slowly. He wanted to give Bob plenty of time to run the background check on Kurt. He felt bad violating Kurt’s trust this way but something was niggling at the back of his mind. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but eventually it would come to him. Did Kurt have a criminal record? Is that why he freaked out and took off? Blaine knew Kurt traveled for his business but he wasn’t sure what Kurt did for a living. Blaine wanted a look at Kurt’s travels – there were plenty of people who hid behind legitimate business while they were running criminal empires. He couldn’t picture Kurt being a criminal but Ted Bundy was such a nice guy that no one pictured him as a serial killer either. Blaine really, really hoped Kurt was not a criminal – that would really put a crimp on their budding relationship! He hurried back to the office anxious to see what Bob had discovered. If there was anything criminal in his past Bob would find it. Bob was so good at his job that he could find out the exact time and date a perp lost their virginity!

Bob had a red folder sitting on his desk with Blaine’s name on it. He handed it to him as he reached for his lunch. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Let me know if you need me to dig deeper in any other direction but most of what you asked for is there.” Blaine went back to his desk to read the file. 

Two hours later, Blaine finished reading. He was relieved that Kurt had no criminal record and he was amazed at how much money Kurt had amassed at such a young age. He was at a loss. He was certain Kurt had fled because of some type of criminal behavior but his file was pretty thorough and nothing set off any red flags. The only weird thing was something with his step-brother Finn. He had met Finn and he seemed okay so he wasn’t sure what that whole nailing the lawn furniture on top of his own house was all about or the fact that he was charged with being a nuisance. He would have to ask Kurt about that later – no he thought – because then Kurt would know Blaine had him checked out. He decided he was going to stop by Kurt’s apartment one more time to see if he could get by that doorman because he really needed to talk to Kurt. He had never felt like this before about anyone and he was eager to explore a relationship with Kurt but he also couldn’t keep stalking the guy. After all, NO did mean NO so he decided to see Kurt one last time. He needed to hear Kurt tell him to leave him alone face to face. If he did well then he would leave the man in peace. 

He made it over to Kurt’s building and peeked in the door before he walked into the lobby. The doorman was a different one this time. He walked in and decided he was going to play the tough FBI agent instead of the friend routine. 

“Good Evening sir, how may I help you?”

“My name is Agent Anderson and I am here to interview a,” he took out his notebook pretending to check his notes, “Mr. Kurt Hummel. It seems his office was broken into and some items were stolen. I am doing a follow up interview with Mr. Hummel. Could you please tell me what apartment he lives in? I must have forgotten to write down the apartment number when I wrote down his address.”

“May I see your badge, sir?”

Blaine took out his credentials and showed them to the doorman. “I’m glad to see you are taking the necessary precaution of checking my credentials. I will make sure to let the manager of this building know you are taking your job seriously.”

“Thank you, sir. Mr. Hummel lives in apartment 23B. It is located on the 23 floor. Take the second elevator and turn right when you get off. Would you like me to phone ahead?”

“That won’t be necessary. He is expecting me. Thank you,” Blaine had to control the impulse to smile in front of the doorman so he quickly walked to the elevator. Once he was in the elevator he started dancing around until he realized he wasn’t even sure if Kurt was home. He walked up to Kurt’s door and knocked. He covered the peephole so that Kurt could not see who was at the door. He wanted to make sure Kurt couldn’t see him. He totally wanted to take him by surprise. He heard the lock being turned and the door swung open. “Hi Kurt,” he saw Kurt’s eyes widen in surprised and before he could shut the door on his face he walked into his apartment.

“Blaine, what are you doing here? How did you get into the building?”

 

“Just hear me out and if after I’ve said my piece if you still want me to leave I will walk out of your life forever.”

 

“I want you to leave. I don’t have anything to discuss with you. I think my text pretty much covered it.‘"

 

"Why? I don't understand, Kurt. What did I do wrong? Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

 

Kurt's eyes flashed with a mixture of confusion and longing. Why was Blaine dragging this out? Why didn't he just arrest him? 

 

"Please, Kurt. I'm really sorry for whatever I did. I know we haven't known each other long, but I really like you and I would love to get to know you better if you would just give me the chance."

 

Kurt's chest felt tight. Why did Blaine have to look so damn good? His hazel eyes were so pretty and full of...of what? Sincerity? A button had come loose on his shirt giving Kurt the slightest peek of what he was sure was an amazing chest. A few curls had escaped his tightly gelled hair and were dangling across his forehead and temples. He looked so incredibly sexy. 

 

Don't be stupid. Of course he looks sexy. That's a part of the plan. That's the trap. 

 

Kurt walked to the door. 

 

"Leave. Now."

 

"Kurt..."

 

"No! Just...go! Get out!"

 

Blaine looked at him. Why did he look so scared? Scared and...something else. Something Blaine's trained eye couldn't quite decipher. 

 

He wasn't leaving until he figured out what it was.

 

"No."

 

"What?"

 

"No. I'm not leaving."

 

Kurt opened the door. "Get out!"

 

Blaine slowly walked towards him. "No."

 

Kurt's heart raced as his breathing quickened. 

 

"Blaine...leave." 

 

"No." Blaine was standing right in front of him, his eyes boring into his, dark and unflinching.

 

Kurt's voice lost its demand as he found himself getting lost in Blaine's eyes. 

 

"Blaine..."

 

In one swift move learned from years of FBI training, Blaine slammed the door and pushed Kurt against it, pinning his hands above his head. His voice was low and sexy.

 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you insist on running from me."

 

Kurt struggled to think straight as he stared into Blaine's eyes. Eyes filled with lust and longing. Blaine pressed in closer and Kurt could feel him, hard and strong against his thigh. The touch sent shock waves through Kurt's body and he felt himself harden. Dammit. 

 

His reaction was not missed by Blaine. 

 

"Blaine...please..."

 

"Tell me you really want me to go and I'll go."

 

"I...Blaine..."

 

Blaine kissed him. His lips were soft and moist, his tongue pressing urgently against Kurt's mouth. 

 

Kurt gave in. His entire body relaxed as he opened his mouth and accepted Blaine's tongue. Their kissing grew feverish and desperate. Blaine pressed his body into Kurt's and the deep moan Kurt released pushed Blaine closer to the edge. He slowly ran his hands down Kurt's back to linger at his waist for a moment before pulling Kurt closer. Then he slowly edged his hands down and squeezed Kurt's ass. 

 

Kurt pressed his hands against Blaine's chest and started pushing him backwards towards the bedroom. Blaine moved from Kurt's mouth to his neck, kissing and sucking the smooth skin. They stumbled and almost fell as Blaine continued walking backwards and Kurt kept closing his eyes as he melted under Blaine's touch.

 

Once they hit the bedroom, Kurt started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. As a designer, Kurt held a deep respect for clothes, so he gasped when Blaine stepped back just enough to tear his shirt off, sending buttons flying everywhere. Kurt had a moment of panic when Blaine's hands moved towards his shirt, but Blaine quickly worked the buttons loose and gently slid it down Kurt's shoulders. He tossed it lightly on to a chair. He gently pulled up Kurt's undershirt and also tossed it to the chair. Then his mouth was back on Kurt's, his kisses hot and firm as his fingers pulled at Kurt's zipper. Kurt knew there was no way Blaine would ever get his pants off, so he pulled away and pushed Blaine back. Blaine watched as Kurt slowly worked his pants down. He quickly pulled off his own pants and then reached for Kurt in an almost desperate motion. 

 

Their mouths met again, still hot and needy. Blaine fell back on to the bed, pulling Kurt down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him and intertwined their legs before rolling them over.

 

Blaine sat for a moment, straddling Kurt and staring into his eyes. He was pleased to see the fear was gone, replaced by desire and...resignation? 

 

"Kurt...do you want to stop?"

 

Kurt trembled slightly and shook his head. No, of course he didn't want him to stop. If he was going to jail tomorrow, he might as well have one last night of sexual pleasure with a sexy, hot guy. A guy he really wanted. Wanted on so many levels and in so many ways.

 

Kurt slowly blinked and the resignation disappeared, replaced by pure passion and desire. 

 

"Please...take me."

 

The wanton desire and slightly desperate tone of Kurt's voice pushed Blaine past his final wall of restraint. He crashed his mouth into Kurt's, dipping his hips down at the same time to bring their cocks together. Kurt groaned loudly and clawed at Blaine's back as Blaine kept rubbing them together through the thin layers of their boxers. 

 

"Blaine...please...more..."

 

Blaine desperately kissed his way down Kurt's chest, murmuring against his skin. "So beautiful. You're so beautiful, Kurt." He hesitated when he reached Kurt's waist, but Kurt lifted his hips up and Blaine slid off his boxers. He inhaled deeply as he stared at Kurt's cock. It was longer and larger than he had imagined for someone as slight as Kurt. It was hard and twitching slightly as it curved towards Kurt's belly. He watched a silver bead of precum appear at the tip before leaning down to swallow it whole. 

 

Kurt cried out and arched his hips. Blaine started sucking eagerly, moving up and down in a smooth motion. Kurt's head rolled back and forth on his pillow as his fingers grabbed at Blaine's hair, not caring about the gel. He gripped his hair tightly and pushed Blaine's head down as he arched his hips up at the same time. Blaine almost choked but adjusted and kept sucking. Kurt was growing louder, his cries deep and hungry. Blaine tried to pull off, but Kurt was gripping his hair tightly, keeping him in place. 

 

Blaine took his finger and pressed firmly at the entrance of Kurt's hole. 

 

Kurt gasped and his hands fell away from Blaine's hair. Blaine released his cock and looked up at Kurt. 

 

"Do you have..."

 

Kurt was already reaching over and opening his nightstand to retrieve lube and a condom. Blaine scooted backwards off the bed, quickly removed his boxers and tore open the condom with his teeth. Kurt stared at Blaine's cock with both longing and fear. It had been a long time.

 

Condom in place, Blaine climbed back on top of Kurt and grabbed the bottle of lube. He quickly covered his cock and poured some on his fingers. Kurt reached for his arm. 

 

"I...its been a while. Can you..." He faltered feeling a bit embarrassed, but Blaine smiled and nodded. 

 

"I'll go slow."

 

Blaine poured extra lube on to his cock and more on to his fingers. As badly as he wanted him, he also wanted to do this right. It had taken a lot to get to this point. He didn't want to screw up. He focused on Kurt's eyes as he slowly pressed his finger in. Kurt gasped a little but spread his legs further apart, a move that made Blaine's cock harden more than he thought possible. Once his finger was all the way in, he slowly added another. Kurt groaned and pushed against his fingers. Blaine took this as a good sign, so he added one more. He started stretching Kurt, turning and twisting his fingers. When he hit the right spot, Kurt practically sat straight up in bed. 

 

"Please...please, Blaine. More. You. I want you."

 

Blaine slid his fingers out and shifted to line up his cock with Kurt's entrance. Kurt spread his legs as wide as possible and Blaine lost it. 

 

He pushed in slightly faster and harder than he meant to, but he couldn't help it. Kurt was breathing rapidly, his beautiful skin glowing and the way he spread his legs...It was so gorgeous. So gorgeous it made Blaine want to touch every inch of him. To take him and claim him as his own. 

 

The quick movement surprised Kurt, causing him to squeal, but it was immediately followed by a lustful groan as Blaine's throbbing cock reached that perfect place. Blaine started moving faster, each stroke pushing him closer to the edge as Kurt moaned and scratched and clawed at him.

 

"Yes, Blaine. Yes...oh...yes. Please...more..."

 

Blaine sped up and was sliding faster and harder, propelled by the delicious sounds Kurt was making underneath him. Kurt started stroking himself in time to Blaine's thrusts. It wasn't going to take much. The feel of Blaine and the look of Blaine, eyes closed, slow rivers of sweat trickling down his face, lips slightly parted. No, it wouldn't take much. 

 

One

 

Two

 

Three

 

And they were both coming, screaming each other’s name. Kurt was lost to the incredible sensations in his ass as Blaine's cock seemed to vibrate inside him. The vibrations combined with his hand around his own cock was perfect. 

 

Blaine's system was overloaded by the tight, hot feel of Kurt's ass, clinching around him.  
The sensations coupled with Kurt's moans and pleas made him come hard and loud as he screamed Kurt's name. 

 

Their orgasms left them intoxicated and drained. Blaine slowly pulled out and quickly removed the condom. He tied the top and then looked around until he spotted a garbage can. He was about to toss it when Kurt held out a handful of tissues. 

 

"Here...just...put it here."

 

Blaine obliged and Kurt took the ball of tissues and dropped it on the floor by the bed. He grabbed a few more to clean off his chest.

 

They shifted until they were spooning. Blaine was pressed against Kurt, his back to Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and draped his legs over Blaine's.

 

They lay in silence. 

 

Before drifting off to sleep, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. 

 

"You can arrest me in the morning."

 

Blaine was already asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed reading it :)

Blaine woke up slowly and stretched. He froze as his hand encountered something warm and soft. He looked over and saw Kurt sleeping peacefully. Blaine remembered every moment of the night and couldn’t seem to stop staring at the gorgeous man sleeping next to him. He glanced at his phone and saw the he only had 1 hour to get home, get dressed and be at work on time. He was reluctant to leave while Kurt was still asleep but he was hesitant to wake him up. He rolled out of bed and he winced as he was reminded that Kurt had been insatiable last night. After dozing off, Blaine was woken up by Kurt kissing the length of him and then proceeded to fuck him into the mattress. Not that Blaine was complaining but it had been a while for him and his body was making sure he remembered it had been a while as he struggled into his clothes. 

He noticed a notepad on Kurt’s nightstand and he grabbed a pen from his jacket and wrote a quick note so that Kurt wouldn’t think Blaine had just been looking for a one night stand. He took one last look at Kurt and noticed all the bites, bruises and hickies he had inflicted on Kurt’s skin. He knew the marks would not fade for a few days and his primitive side thrilled at knowing Kurt would be sporting his mark. He left the note on top of Kurt’s phone to make sure it was spotted immediately. He let himself out of the apartment and waited for the elevator to get to the lobby. He walked out of the elevator trying to hold his tattered shirt in place when he noticed that the doorman on duty was the same one that would not give him Kurt’s information. 

“It’s a good morning, isn’t it?” Blaine straightened his shoulders and winked at the doorman as he walked to the main doors. He laughed at the stunned look on the doorman’s face when he noticed Blaine’s rumpled and torn clothing. Blaine took a cab back to his apartment and barely had time to shower and get dressed. He mentally flipped a coin and decided to get coffee instead of shave. He knew the guys would take one look at him and somehow know he had gotten laid so he figured he would distract them with coffee and muffins.

He walked into the main office and noticed that AIC Adams was walking towards the conference room with the guys following him. He quickly followed and offered everyone a coffee and muffin. He had only purchased enough for them but he gallantly offered AIC Adams his own cup. “No thanks, I’ve had 3 cups already which is my daily limit. I was called in early this morning.” Blaine sighed in relief as he grabbed his cup of coffee and started sipping. He was exhausted and needed the quick boost of energy.

“Good news gentlemen, the Torah has been found and returned to its rightful place. The Queen is pleased and it seems that with this one case being solved 30 other international and national cold cases have been cleared.”

“How did they find the people responsible?” asked Blaine.

“It seems there was some type of argument between a group of thieves that sometimes collaborate on big jobs and one of them was arrested for an unrelated heist and decided to turn state’s evidence and cut a deal.”

“Did they find the painting and all of the other items stolen?” asked Blaine.

“No, the only item found was the Torah.”

“Then how do we know that this is the same group responsible for the other thefts? Can we send a team to England to interview them and close our case?”

“Unfortunately, the whole operation turned into a cluster. It is believed that this group had a few law enforcement agents on their payroll and they were tipped off a few minutes before the Brits put their operation into force. The group fought back and gunfire was exchanged. Most of them as well as a couple of members of the Queen’s men perished.”

“I don’t mean to sound obtuse but how do we know this group was responsible for all of the thefts?”

“The perp that turned state’s evidence received immunity for his part so he confessed that the group had indeed been responsible for the theft of all of the items plus a few that we weren’t even aware of. His statement is corroborated by the fact that they did find files and information pertaining to thousands of priceless artifacts. Amongst these items were the blueprints to the Museum of Modern Art as well as detailed accounts of the painting that was stolen.”

Blaine felt like this scenario was to perfect. The Brits came out looking like heroes for recovering the Torah and catching or in this case killing the bad guys. The problem was the fact that other than the Torah nothing else was found. Where were the items that had been stolen? “I don’t think this group was responsible for the taking the painting or any of the other items. I think if the guy gave up his friends this easily it wouldn’t have lasted this long. It doesn’t jive for me.”

“Agent Anderson, it’s not up to you to approve or disapprove. The British Government has issued a televised statement that closes up to 30 cold cases. They are taking full responsibility for solving these crimes. I guess after the Queen’s embarrassment they are eager to get some favorable publicity. Your team did well and now you need to go through the files and bump those against the list of items the Brits released listing all of the thefts that this group has been charged with. The Director is anxious to clear up any cold cases of items stolen in the United States.”

They were dismissed and went back to work on clearing any of the cases that might fall into question. They were all kept so busy that no one mentioned Kurt. 

∞xxxxxx∞

Kurt was still sleeping soundly when he heard his cellphone ring. He reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone. He felt a paper laying on top of his phone and set it aside.

“Hello,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Kurt, turn on your television.” Kurt’s eyes popped open when he heard Heidi’s voice. “What’s wrong?” Oh my God he thought did they finally traced him back to her? He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. “What channel?”

“CNN. Watch the special report and then call me back,” she said as she hung up on him.

He watched in amazement as England’s Prime Minister was shown handing the Torah to the German Ambassador. He continued to watch as the newscasters reported the mulit-agency task force that resulted in the death of a group of men and women who had been stealing priceless artifacts that had been taken from Jewish families being sent to the concentration camps. Kurt saw a picture of the painting of Greta’s mother and The Girl in Red as well as some of the smaller artifacts that belonged to the circle. The report stated that when the authorities surrounded the warehouse the group used as their headquarters gunfire was exchanged and the perpetrators were killed as well as two law enforcement agents. Speculation was rampant that the group had someone working in the police department in their pocket and that they were tipped off before the authorities arrived. These allegations were going to be investigated thoroughly. The sole survivor of this group had turned state’s evidence against his fellow thieves and was cooperating with the authorities in exchange for immunity. None of the other items stolen were recovered and it is believed that they have been sold on the black market to private collectors and will never be seen again.

Kurt was speechless. He turned the volume down as they proceeded to do a short report on the two agents who had perished is the gunfire. He didn’t know how to react. How was this possible? How were they able to blame these people for his crimes? It was obvious that those people were criminals but they weren’t responsible for all the items they were accused of stealing. He quickly called Heidi back, “Did you see the report?” she asked.

“Yes but I’m not sure how or why these people are being blamed for the thefts? I thought the FBI was looking at me as a suspect?”

“WHAT?” Kurt proceeded to tell her what had been happening between him and Blaine.

“Kurt, why would you think he wouldn’t be interested in Kurt Hummel?”

“No one has ever been interested in me Heidi. Sure there have been one night stands or short term hook-ups but nothing serious. Blaine was the first man who wanted something more than just a one-night stand. I was thrilled until he told me he worked for the Art Crime Team and then I totally freaked out.”

“Honey why would he tell you he was part of the Art Crime Team if he was supposedly undercover? That would defeat the purpose of spying on you, don’t you think?”

Kurt felt like an absolute idiot. Heidi had a point. “And besides, he slept with you. Don’t you think that would have compromised his job or the case?” Kurt hadn’t thought of that but it made sense.

“What do I do Heidi? I can’t let someone else take the blame for my crimes and I certainly can’t start a relationship with Blaine lying to him about my criminal past.”

“The people being blamed are not innocents that are being railroaded into paying for a crime they did not commit. Those people were lifelong criminals that stole for personal gain. They are also dead which makes your life a lot easier. I know that sounds cold blooded but don’t put yourself in the same boat as them. You stole for completely different reasons. You did it to right a wrong not for money or personal gain. You made a decision knowing you could end up paying a steep price if you were caught but you never once hesitated. Take this new lease on life and do something for yourself. It is time to start thinking about your future and your happiness. If this young man can give you both then don’t hesitate. If you feel that you need to be honest with him about your past then tell him the truth but that is something you need to decide for yourself.”

“….telling him the truth would implicate you, your son and the circle…” interrupted Kurt.

“Don’t worry about us Kurt. You have done plenty for us. However, if he is a moral man he might not be able to ignore your confession and arrest you. You must decide what you need to do for yourself. I can’t tell you what to do.” They said good-bye promising to see each other in the coming weeks.

Kurt picked up the note Blaine had left him and read it:

Kurt, I needed to go to work and didn’t want to wake you since I knew you would be exhausted after last night – which by the way was AMAZING! You can’t continue to lie and say you didn’t feel anything when you kissed me as you proved to me last night that there is certainly something there. I want to explore this “something” so please give me a chance. Give US a chance!  
-Blaine

Kurt needed to think and the first step was to clear his head. He took a shower and decided he could afford to stay home today and not go into the office especially since his body was seriously feeling the effects of last night. He fixed himself a light breakfast and sat outside on the balcony overlooking Central Park and started a mental list of pros and cons. The thought of not having to worry about being arrested for the rest of his life was a giant load off his shoulders. Could he really have a relationship with Blaine that started with a lie? If it was just him involved he would probably feel the need to confess his crimes to Blaine. However, his confession would incriminate Heidi, her son and the sweet ladies that comprised the circle of friends. They had already been in some cases, imprisoned or persecuted for crimes they had not committed. He would not be responsible for his friends being dragged into a court or possibly imprisoned. Lying to Blaine would be a small sacrifice on his part. He could live with his lies to protect those he loved. 

Kurt wanted Blaine. It was as simple as that. He wanted someone to love and someone to love him in turn. Could he lie to Blaine? He decided that yes he could. It was his turn for a chance at happiness and he was going to grab it with both hands. It’s not like he went out and murdered people for fun! He didn’t feel bad about stealing those items. They did not belong to those people and the people that purchased the items knew most of these items had questionable provenances and the insurance companies had already paid them for their loss. Those who inherited the artifacts knew their families procured the items at the cost of innocent lives and yet they were also paid for their loss. Nope – Kurt couldn’t and didn’t feel bad for the so called “victims” of his crimes. 

Once Kurt made his decision he quickly picked up his phone and sent Blaine a text message.

-Hi – dinner tonight? 

He anxiously waited for a reply. He didn’t have to wait long.

-One of my cases had a major breakthrough. Not sure if I can get away in time but I can call you later and let you know. I really want to see you :)

Kurt smiled at the smiley face. He could imagine what case Blaine was referring to and he quickly replied.

-I really want to see you too. Just stop by whenever you are done even if it’s late.

Kurt decided he would make lasagna for dinner. He went shopping for the ingredients and by 5:00pm he had the apartment cleaned, the lasagna assembled and a salad ready. He had some wine chilling in the fridge and he was showered and dressed. He sat down with his sketch pad to work on some designs while he waited for Blaine. Now that he wasn’t expecting to be arrested at any moment he was able to concentrate on his designs. He wasn’t sure how long it would be until Blaine showed up but he did let Joseph know to clear him as soon as he arrived. That’s weird, he thought, Joseph didn’t sound as cheerful as he normally did as he continued to draw and think about Blaine. 

∞xxxxxx∞

Blaine was exhausted. He had almost no sleep, his body was sore and they had worked straight through lunch. He was glad for the fact that the boys were kept too busy to ask about Kurt. Wes did look at him a bit too long when he shifted in his chair quite a bit but couldn’t really say anything with the boss overseeing the clearing of the cold cases. Blaine kept looking at his watch and was anxious to finish. David managed to wink at Blaine as he ran his finger around his collar but didn’t say a word. Huh – he wondered what that was all about.

It was 5:30 when AIC Adams finally called it a day. They were to report early tomorrow morning to finish. He wanted everything settled by Friday but he didn’t want to keep them any longer. “Agent Anderson, a minute of your time - the rest of you have a good night.”

Blaine wasn’t sure what was going on but he stayed behind. “Agent Anderson, I know you aren’t too happy with the way this case was closed. I understand you still believe that the group that perished was not responsible for the thefts. I’m not sure what you are basing this on since all the facts point to that conclusion but I understand the importance of listening to your gut feelings. In this case, politics played a key role in the case being handed over to the Brits and sometimes this will happen and we just have to suck it up and deal with our loses. Sometimes there are cases that we can’t ever let go and if this is it for you well then I suggest you keep a copy of your files and every now and then look it over. Who knows you may very well be right in your assumptions that someone else stole that painting but as of right now the FBI is officially closing this case. Your team did a good job with what little information there was. That will reflect in your personnel file. See you early tomorrow morning and please make sure that whoever left that big old hickey on your neck is a little more careful on where he marks his territory. It’s a bit hard to take someone seriously when they have a hickey the size of Texas on their neck and for God’s sake shave!” 

Blaine had been is such a hurry this morning that he hadn’t shaved or taken the time to really look in the mirror this morning. He was shocked that the guys hadn’t harassed him about it but seeing as how AIC Adams had been there all day they probably hadn’t had a chance to make fun of him. He would probably hear about it tomorrow. He laughed and ran out the door. He figured he could make it to Kurt’s apartment by 7pm. He thought about calling him but figured he would just surprise him. He decided to stop by the florists shop and grabbed a huge bouquet of red and yellow roses. 

He walked into the lobby and notice that Joseph was still on duty. These guys must work 12 hour shifts he thought as he walked up to the desk. “Good evening I am here to visit Kurt Hummel.”

“Good evening sir, you have been cleared by Mr. Hummel. You may proceed to the elevator,” he said as he buzzed the door open for Blaine to enter the elevator. Blaine rushed into the elevator and couldn’t stop the energy buzzing through his body as he patiently waited for the elevator to take him to the 23rd floor. He zoomed out of it as soon as the door opened and hurried to Kurt’s door. He rang the bell and grabbed Kurt as soon as he opened the door and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. 

“These are for you,” he said as he handed the roses to Kurt.

“Thank you, they are beautiful. Let me put them in water.” He led Blaine to the living room as he walked into the kitchen to get a vase for the flowers. He popped the lasagna into the oven and poured some wine before making his way back to the living room. Blaine was loosening up his tie and looking a bit nervous.

“I think we need to talk,” he handed Blaine a glass of wine.

“Yeah, we do. Let me go first. Kurt, I really like you. Ever since I saw you singing at VIBE I knew I had to meet you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and you knocked me for a loop. I’m sorry if I did something to anger you or hurt you enough to back away from me and I’m sorry I stalked you but I was just not willing to give up easily. We got along so well at the wedding and I found that I could be myself around you but maybe I came on a bit too strong and scared you off and that was never my intention. Last night was amazing and I need to tell you that I don’t want a one night stand. I want a relationship with you and I hope you will give us a chance.”

Kurt had to blink his eyes to keep the tears from streaming down his face. “I think you scared me with how intense you were and I freaked out at the airport. I’m glad you didn’t give up on me and I hope that you will give me a chance to make it up to you. I think you are exactly what I need in my life and I’m willing to give us a shot.” Kurt felt a little twinge of guilt knowing this was not the reason he freaked out at the airport but he quickly set that guilt aside. He reached over and kissed Blaine. 

“Now let’s eat and you can tell me all about this big breakthrough you had on one of your cases.”

“Wait, why don’t we get to know each other a bit better? How about telling me a bit more about your family? I know I met most of them at the wedding but are there any deep, dark secrets I should know about?”

“No - not really we are a pretty boring bunch. The only one who ever got in trouble was Finn way back in high school for nailing our lawn furniture to the roof of my house but this was before our parents started dating. The jocks thought it was funny to mess with the gay kid but they got caught by my dad and he called the cops and pressed charges. This is how he met Finn’s mom. She came over to the house after picking up Finn from the police station to apologize in person. The rest is history.” He continued to tell him tidbits of his life growing up in Lima, Ohio while Blaine acted like he didn’t know any of this information already. He would have to keep the fact that he had checked up on Kurt a secret and he felt the guilt settle like a lump in his stomach.

Secrets and lies. They were both burdened with secrets and lies that neither one was willing to share. They both resolved from that moment on to always be honest with each other - and they were.

-The End


End file.
